Todo Por Una Herencia
by Anita Stew Patt
Summary: Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Prefacio**

●**Bella Pov.**

Me encontraba enfrente del juez que nos casaría. En cuanto yo firmara aquel documento quedaría casada con Jacob. Con lágrimas en los ojos voltee a ver a Edward quien me miraba triste, pero asintió, y en sus ojos me recordaba que esto era por un corto tiempo

Voltee a ver a Jacob, quien me miraba con tristeza, y en sus ojos se podía notar que no aprobaba lo que hacíamos, a pesar de que era lo que él siempre había querido y soñado

-_Firme aquí por favor_-hablo el juez y le paso el bolígrafo a Jacob

Voltee a ver a Jake y él me miro, yo solo asentí ante la pregunta que me hacían en silencio sus inquietantes ojos negros. Entonces se agacho y firmo el papel

Más lágrimas se desbordaron de las comisuras de mis ojos, y agache la mirada, mirando el sencillo atuendo que llevaba, no era la gran cosa, solo una falta blanca, una camisa a juego, con unos zapatos blancos. Y mi cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo en la parte de atrás, sujetada por pasadores

-_Solo falta su firma y quedaran casados, por favor…_-me dijo el juez sacándome de mis pensamientos, alce la mirada y él me paso el bolígrafo que tenia Jacob hace unos segundos

Voltee mi vista hacia Edward, le brillaban los ojos, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero intentaba tragarse su orgullo y asintió. Voltee y vi a Jake quien se encontraba frustrado por lo que hacíamos, puse una mano en mi vientre y volví a agachar la mirada, no quería hacer esto, pero era para una mejor vida, después de un mes dejaría esto y volvería con mi Edward, y nuestro chachito de felicidad que llevaba en mis entrañas, a mi hogar…

* * *

¡Hola!

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, estoy empezando con un nuevo proyecto, el cual actualizare cada martes y jueves, segura que si, aunque por otro lado sera una historia corta de unos 7 o menos capítulos, en realidad espero que sea de su agrado

No olviden dejarme su Review, ya sea por critica o cualquier otra cosa y hasta el jueves!

Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen...**


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Día uno**

●**Bella Pov.**

Abrí mis ojos y mire a todos lados, y supuse Edward ya se había ido a trabajar, tome el reloj en una de mis manos y revise la hora, eran las 9:15. Me puse de pie y tome un par de ropa cómoda y me fui a bañar. Cuando estuve bien bañada y cambiada, entre a la cocina, y mire que aun estaba caliente la tetera y alado estaba el periódico

Me acerque y levante el periódico, en realidad nunca había algo relevante, sabiendo que vivíamos en un pequeño pueblito al noroeste de Washington. Anteriormente solía vivir en Denver y actualmente desde que me case con él, vivo aquí en Forks, con mi pequeña pero suficiente familia, se podía decir que somos de clase media, pero eso no significa que no esté conforme con la vida que llevo, porque amo a Edward en todos los sentidos

Nos habíamos casado hace un año, cuando aun habitábamos en Denver. Apenas dos meses atrás me había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, aunque claro, eso significo demasiado tanto para Edward como para mí, pero claro en especial a Edward, ya que como tendría una boca más que alimentar, sus horas de trabajo aumentarían, pero a él, no le importaba con tal de hacerme feliz, como si eso fuese posible, con tan solo estar conmigo y con nuestro próximo hijo me hacia la persona más feliz que podría existir

Parpadee alejando mis más bellos recuerdos y coloque el periódico nuevamente en la mesa. Camine hasta la pequeña encimera y tome dos tostadas de la bolsa y les coloque mantequilla y encima mermelada de fresa, ese es uno de mis mayores antojos ahora que estoy embarazada, tome un vaso y lo llene de te

Me senté con mi desayuno y comencé a comer, tome el periódico y comencé a leer, en la página principal había anuncios sobre osos ambulando por ahí, y el resto era menos interesante, cuando termine de desayunar lave los platos y los puse a secar. Comencé a hacer aseo en la casa quitando, limpiando y acomodando las cosas en su lugar

Cuando acabe ya eran las 12:40 así que tenía que apurarme en hacer la comida, seguramente Edward llegaría a la hora de la comida muriendo de hambre, debido a sus horas extras, así que abrí el frigorífico y saque un par de verduras, y las coloque en una olla. Mientras se calentaban tome otro recipiente y comencé a calentar un poco de sopa. Media hora después estaba colocando los platos en la pequeña mesa redonda, y comencé a hacer agua de limón, después la puerta se abrió y supe que ya había llegado Edward. Fui a su encuentro y el estaba desconcertado

-_Edward, ¿Qué sucede?_-le pregunte confusa debido a su estado actual

-_¡Bella! Mi tío murió y…_-comenzó y sus ojos brillaron de… ¿Emoción? ¿Acaso Edward estaba emocionado porque uno de sus tíos había muerto?-_¡Somos ricos!_-lanzo corriendo hacia mi besándome y abrazándome

-_Edward, ¿Qué te ah dado el idiota de Emmett? Espero que no te allá dado de beber porque lo voy a asesinar_-le advertí

-_No me ah dado nada amor_-me contesto besándome nuevamente-_¡Somos ricos!_-continuo jadeando

-_¿De qué hablas?_-le pregunte una vez me dejo en el suelo

-_De que mi tío murió y seremos ricos_-me contesto

-_Edward, no estarás pensando vender su cuerpo y sus órganos para conseguí dinero, ¿Cierto?_

-_No seas absurda mi amor_-me dijo rodando sus ojos-_mi tío era rico, y nunca tuvo hijos en vida, mis padres murieron y yo soy el único que queda hasta el momento_

-_¿Hablas enserio?_-le pregunte a la vez que me ponía de puntitas y lo besaba

-_Claro que si, ahora podre darles una buena vida a ustedes dos, mi familia_-me dijo besándome y poniendo una de sus manos en mi vientre

-_Edward, no necesitamos dinero para ser felices, tú me haces feliz, y no es tu dinero, eres tú_-le respondí entrecortadamente

-_Ya lo sé, pero siempre eh querido darles la vida que se merecen_

-_Edward, te aseguro que a nuestro bebe le gustara saber que su padre ah hecho todo por darle comida y un techo en donde vivir_-le respondí apegándolo a mi-_y a mí también mi amor_

-_No sé qué aria sin ti Bella, eres una persona maravillosa, nunca comprenderé el porqué estás conmigo si no te merezco, aparte tú te mereces algo mejor que yo_

-_Porque te amo, y no me interesa si eres rico o no, yo te amo tal y como eres, y no podría merecer algo más perfecto que tú_

-_No soy perfecto Bella_

-_Lo eres para mí_-le respondí y lo bese-_ven vamos a comer, debes de estar muerto de hambre_-le dije tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia la mesa

-_¿Qué has preparado esta vez?_-me pregunto regalándome su hermosa sonrisa

-_Verduras y sopa_-le responde

-_Seguramente estará delicioso_

-_Ya lo sabrás cuanto lo pruebes_

Camine hasta donde estaban los alimentos y los coloque sobre los platos que había preparado y cuando le di a Edward el suyo comenzó a olisquear en el aire

-_Huele delicioso_-comento

Tome dos vasos y los llene de agua de limos y los puse sobre la mesa y ambos comenzamos a comer

-_Edward_-le llame una vez tuve curiosidad

-_Dime amor_-me contesto

-_Este…yo…me…_-¡Dios Bella no puedes hablar bien!-_me preguntaba cuando vas a reclamar la herencia, digo no es que este interesada en ello, es solo curiosidad_

-_No te preocupes, el licenciado Jenks, me llamo por teléfono hoy, mañana darán lectura al testamento y podre reclamar la herencia como mía_-me respondió con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro

-_¿Quieres que te acompañe o deseas irte solo?_-pregunte

-_No se amor, esta lejos a donde tengo que ir, recuerda que llevas dentro de ti a mi hijo o hija_-me recordó poniendo una de sus manos en mi vientre-_tienes que cuidarlo y yo tengo que cuidar de ti_

-_Te adoro, eres el mejor_-le respondí y le di un beso sobre los labios

-_No soy el mejor, tú si_

Terminamos de comer en silencio...

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo, por decirlo de alguna forma, y cumplí, el jueves, de echo estoy actualizando en la madrugada pero no importa...

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a **Danny Ordaz **& a **janalez **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas (:_

Por ultimo, creo que como siempre, espero sus Reviews, ya que son parte esencial, necesito saber que piensan de la historia, o que puedo agregarle y sigan leyendo!

Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_

¡Hasta el martes!

PD: ¡Feliz Día De Las Madres!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**Día dos**

●**Bella Pov.**

Me desperté por la tenue luz que se colaba entre la ventana e intente moverme para poder dormir un poco más. En mi intento de re acomodarme sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, hice memoria de que día era y caí en la cuenta de que era sábado, hoy Edward estaría conmigo todo el día o al menos eso creía, ya que hoy tendría que ir a ver al abogado Jenks

Me moví un poco más intentando no despertar a Edward y voltee a verlo. Se veía hermoso dormido, aun así él era mi dios griego y entonces le bese la mejilla. Con uno de mis brazos lo abrace y de pronto sentí unos cálidos dedos entre mi cabello. Alce mi cabeza y él estaba despierto

-_Lamento haberte despertado, sigue durmiendo por favor_-le dije besándole los labios

-_No podre dormir si me besas_-me dijo y yo me ruborice-_ya no tengo sueño Bella_

-_Claro que si tienes, tienes unas ojeras muy grandes_-le dije y en se rio

-_Hay Bella, no me aras dormir esta vez_

-_Tienes que dormir, es muy temprano aun, ¿A que horas quedaste con Jenks?_

-_A las 12:30_

-_Valla, al parecer tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que duerme_-le dije y lo abrace

-_No podre dormir porque ya no tengo sueño_

-_Tengo hambre Edward, y creo que Eddie también_-le dije apartándome un poco de el

-_Bella, hemos hablado mucho de esto, no dejare que mi hijo sufra con ese horrible nombre, tiene que tener un buen nombre, no Eddie_-me respondió frunciendo el seño

-_No pensaba ponerle Eddie a nuestro hijo_-le dije negando con la cabeza-_se llamara Edward y le diremos Eddie de cariño_

-_¿No tienes algún otro nombre en mente?_-pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-_bien, y si es niña ¿Cómo le pondrás?_-me pregunto alzando una ceja

-_No será niña Edward, pero si es niña se llamara Elizabeth_

-_Me agrada el nombre_-contesto-_dejemos de platicar y mejor vallamos a desayunar, no valla a ser que la pobre Elizabeth se enoje con nosotros por no alimentarla_

-¡_Eddie!_-le grite-_es Eddie, Edward_

-_Bueno Eddie o Elizabeth_-contesto rodando los ojos

Bajamos de la cama y él fue al baño, mientras yo me encamine a la pequeña cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. No había mucho por escoger, así que opte por pan tostado y te, pero sabia que eso era solo para mi, así que a Edward le prepare hot cakes y una taza de café

-_¿Qué has hecho sin mi?_-me susurro Edward pasándome sus brazos por la cintura

-_Solo el desayuno, así que será mejor que vayas a sentarte_-le respondí y luego voltee para besarlo

-_Iré con una condición_-me dijo dándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida y yo asentí-_vuélveme a besar_

-_No tienes que pedirlo_-le dije sonriendo y lo bese-_pero ahora ve a sentarte o se te ara tarde mi amor_

El asintió y se fue a sentar como le había ordenado. Coloque el un plato los hot cakes y le serví café en una tasa y se lo lleve. Nuevamente regrese tomando mis tostadas y te

-_Bella_-me hablo mientras desayunábamos

-_¿mmm?_

-_No sé a qué horas regrese, pero prometo llamarte en cuanto salga de ver a Jenks_

-_Sí no te preocupes, de hecho pensaba invitar a Rose hoy_

-_Eso está bien_-me contesto y ambos seguimos comiendo

Terminamos de desayunar y yo me fui a lavar los platos y tazas que ocupamos. Ya eran las 11:45 y la oficina de Jenks estaba del otro lado del pueblo, así que Edward se llevaría 30 minutos de camino. De pronto escuche el sonido de unas llaves y voltee a ver a mi hermoso dios griego

-_Vas muy bien arreglado_-le alague y él se acerco a mi

-_Y tú te vez hermosa_

-_Debes estar bromeando, ¿Cómo me voy a ver hermosa si estoy en fachas?_

-_Para mi eres hermosa, tal y como estés_-me dijo y besos mis labios-_tristemente ya me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que te llamare_-yo solo asentí y me volvió a besar-_te amo_

-_Y yo a ti_

-_Nos vemos en la tarde, cuida de mi corazón que lo eh dejado contigo_-me dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal

Sonreí para mi misma y termine con lo que hacía, en la tarde decidí llamar a Rosalie, de seguro Emmett ahora estaría en casa de su hermano Erick

-_¿Diga?_-me contesto Rosalie al tercer toque

-_Hola Rose, soy Bella, ¿Cómo estás?_

-_Oh' Bella, no reconocí el numero, estoy bien aquí cuidando del pequeño Eliot ¿Cómo estás tú?_

-_Muy bien, cuidando de mi próximo pequeño Eddie o Elizabeth_

-_¿Elizabeth? No me habías comentado que pensabas tener una niña, siempre has dicho que será niño_

-_Y no la tendré_-suspire y continúe-_Edward cree que será niña, y bueno yo decidí ponerle Elizabeth_

-_Ya veo, y ¿El está enterado o esta consiente de cómo le has puesto a su próximo hijo?_

-_Sí, ¿Por qué crees que dice tendré niña?_

-_Oh'_-comento y soltó una pequeña carcajada-_ya veremos que será, no te desesperes_

-_Intentare pero no te prometo nada Rose, y por cierto, ¿No te gustaría pasar por mi casa?_

-_Claro, ¿Por qué no? Le diré a Emmett que cuide de Eliot_-me contesto y después comenzó a gritarle a su esposo-_¡Emmett! Ven acá en este mismo momento…esto Bella te veré en tu casa en 30 minutos_

-_Sí, está bien_-le respondí y ella colgó

Deje el teléfono en su lugar y me fui a sentar enfrente del televisor. 15 minutos después llamaron a la puerta y supuse era Rose

-_Hola Rose_-le dije abriendo la puerta-_Oh' Jake, eres tú_-le dije cuando vi que no era Rose

-_¿Esperabas a Rosalie?_-me pregunto

-_Sí, quedo en venir en 30 minutos y apenas han pasado 15, y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

-_Solo venia a visitar a Edward, ¿El esta?_

-_No, llega hasta tarde_

-_Pero hoy es sabado, ¿No me digas que se está tomando muy enserio lo de trabajar horas extras por ustedes?_

-_No exactamente, bueno fue a ver a Jenks_

-_aa ya, comprendo y ¿Se puede saber el porqué?_

-_Sí claro, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parado, estás en tu casa_

El pasó y se fue directamente hasta el pequeño sillón

-_Creo que deberían comprar un sillón nuevo, este me va a dejar sin nalgas_-me comento riéndose de su propio chiste

-_Muy gracioso Jake, tú sabes que no tenemos dinero para comprar uno, y sabes que este nos lo regalaron_

-_Lo sé, pero necesitan uno nuevo, no pensaras en dejar aquí a tu hijo cuando nazca para que se le entierre uno de los alambres que tiene dentro, ¿Cierto?_

-_¡Oye! Estamos bien con este sillón y no lo voy a cambiar a menos que sea necesario_

-_Bueno ya, ¿Ahora me dirás porque Edward fue a visitar a Jenks?_

-_Sí, bueno mira el caso es el siguiente_-camine hasta el otro sillón enfrente de él y me senté-uno de _sus tíos murió y le ah dejado su fortuna y hoy es la lectura del testamento por lo que él fue_

-_Comprendo…pero ya podrás comprar un sillón nuevo_

-_Ya te eh dicho que no comprare otro a menos que me haga falta, aparte si llegásemos a tener ese dinero, lo mejor sería ahorrarlo, no voy a derrochar dinero en cosas que no necesito_

-_Piensas bien, a pesar de que pronto tendrás dinero de sobra, tienes los pies en el suelo_

-_¿Acaso debería de despegarlos?_–le pregunte furiosa ante su comentario

¿Cómo podía mi mejor amigo pensar semejante cosa? Creo que no me conocía muy bien después de todo. Jacob se convirtió en mi mejor migo desde la infancia, era y sigue siendo el mejor a migo de Edward, él fue quien nos presento, y en una ocasión me confesó que se arrepentía, ya que Edward había mostrado interés en mi, y había dado iniciativa a una prospera relación. Por otro lado Jacob se culpaba por no haber hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás, pero yo a él lo veía como mi amigo, mi hermano mayor, y siempre se lo había dicho

-_Cálmate Bella, mejor cambiamos de tema_-me dijo dándome un abrazo

-_Bueno Jacob, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?_

-_Bien, gracias ella me ah dicho que ya la tienes olvidada, igual que a Billy_

-_Oh, lo siento Jake, ya sabes que Edward está muy sobre protector ahora, pero prometo ir a visitarlos pronto_

-_Sí, no te preocupes, conozco a mi amigo el súper protector_

Ambos nos reímos y el timbre volvió a sonar

-_Jake, creo que es Rose_

-_Cierto, ¿Viene con Emmett y su pequeño Eliot?_

-_No lo creo_-le dije y camine hasta la puerta abriéndola de un tirón

-_¡Bells!_-me saludo Rose basando mi mejilla-_ será un lindo día de chicas, eh invitado también a Alice, espero que no te moleste_

-_¡Hola Rose! No claro que no me molesta que la hayas invitado, pero…creo que hay un inconveniente _

-_¿Cuál? _

-_Jacob ah venido a mi casa_

-_Bueno no hay problema, puede convivir con nosotras_

-_¡Ni lo pienses Rosalie!_-grito detrás de mi Jacob-_yo me voy ahora_

-_¿Por qué Jacob?_-le pregunto Rose haciendo un puchero

-_Porque no deseo esta vez ser vestido y maquillado como mujer por ti y por Alice_-le respondió y yo sonreí ante la vez que mis amigas habían cambiado a mi amigo como mujer

-_Por favor Jake, quédate un rato más, no ah de tardar Alice_

-_¿Va a venir la pixie?_-pregunto Jake y Rose asintió-_¡Perfecto! Mejor me voy, Bella, luego te llamo_

Después de decir eso salió por la puerta principal no sin antes despedirse de Rose y de mi con un beso en la mejilla

-_¡Baaaa! Patrañas, lo dijo porque no nos quiere ni a Alice ni a mi_-me dijo Rose agachando la cabeza

-_Rose, no digas eso porque ambas sabemos que no es cierto, es solo que no quiere ser maquillado y vestido como mujer esta vez_-le respondí y ella alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-_Gracias Bella, tú siempre queriéndome hacer sentir bien_-me dijo y me abrazo

-_¡Valla! Me eh perdido de algo ¿Cierto?_-preguntaron desde la puerta que aun permanecía abierta

-_¡Alice!_-chillo Rose y yo la acompañe

-_De haber sabido que me necesitaban de mi compañía hubiese planeado algo para este o el pasado fin de semana_-comento a la vez que nos daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y su abultado vientre nos pasaba a empujar un poco-_eh lo siento chicas, creo el pequeño Peter ah crecido demasiado_

-_No te preocupes, pronto ustedes dos no serán las únicas en estar así_-comento Rosalie

-_Rose… ¿Estas…?_-hablo Alice

-_¿Embarazada? Sí, súper embarazada tengo 3 meses_-respondió Rose emocionada

-_Wooow, ¿Lo sabe Emmett?_-pregunte yo

-_Claro que si, solo que le pedí no le dijera nada a nadie, tenía que comprobar las sospechas para no dar falsas esperanzas y si, lo estoy_

-_¡Eso es fantástico Rose!_-gritamos emocionadas Alice y yo

-_Bueno Rose, Bella, tendremos que ir de compras en uno de estos días, hay ropita y cosas que comprar…_-comenzó y yo solo rodee los ojos

La tarde siguió con un par de películas, bailes exóticos, platicas sobre nuestros hijos en donde pude hablar sobre mi inconformidad de Edward acerca del nombre que él, le quisiera poner

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa y yo automáticamente corrí hasta el

-_¿Diga?_

-_Bella…_-respondieron al otro lado de la línea-_soy Edward_

-_Oh Edward, ¿Cómo va el asunto?_-le dije tranquilizándome después de que el no llamaba

-_Bella, preferiría contártelo personalmente…_-ahora había un tono triste en su voz-_Bella no me esperes llegare noche, eh tenido problemas acerca de la herencia y Jenks quiere que los arregle ahora_-prosiguió

-_Claro Edward, cualquier cosa no dudes en marcarme otra vez_

-_Sí yo te marco Bella…_-hubo un prolongado silencio y entonces lo último que escuche decirle fue un-_te amo, te veo en la noche mi amor_-y al decir las últimas palabras se le quebró la voz, y sin esperar respuesta colgó

Sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía que saber que era, aunque no en estos momentos, ahora estaba con Rose y Alice. Regrese con las chicas y jugamos turista, y así para acabar la tarde y no estar sola por mucho tiempo, quería saber cómo estaba Edward, que le habían dicho o hecho para que se escuchara tan deprimido. Eran las 11:45 de la noche y Edward aun no llegaba

-_Bella, bueno nosotras ya nos vamos, queríamos esperar a Edward pero al parecer va a tardar un poco más, y ya sabes nuestros bebes nos esperan_-dijo Alice

-_Si no se preocupen, yo le diré a Edward que le mandan saludos_-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

-_Bella, quisiera quedarme más tiempo, en verdad, pero me preocupa el hecho de haber dejado a Emmett solo con mi pequeño Eliot, no estoy segura que le está enseñando, si a defenderse o a pegar los pañales sobre el techo_-me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-_No Rosalie, no tienes porque excusarte, ya sé que la vida de una madre y esposa no son fáciles, luego les llamo y vamos de compras_-les dije y ellas felices asintieron y dieron saltitos

-_Vamos a ir primero al centro comercial a comprar para nosotras…_-comenzó a parlotear Alice y Rose la jalo hacia la entrada dándome un guiño antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas-_…próximamente tendremos que ir a comprar lo que será para nuestros bebes, como ropitas, cobertores…_-seguí escuchando a Alice, y de pronto escuche un auto alejarse de la calzada

Sonreí ante la parlanchina de Alice, no comprendo cómo siendo tan pequeña podría hablar tanto y encima de ello, tan imperativa

Camine hasta el pequeño sillón y encendí el televisor, pensaba esperar a Edward, ya eran las 12, y tampoco llegaría tan tarde o eso creía hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de dormir mire la hora para darme cuenta que eran las 3:00 de la madrugada…

●**Mini-Edward Pov.**

Había estado prácticamente menos de un cuarto de la tarde con Jenks, había visto una grabación en donde mi tío lejano Marco, había dado a conocer que yo sería el único heredero de su fortuna, a decir verdad no le había puesto mucha a tención a lo que decía, sino más bien a su aspecto físico, no era como yo lo recordaba, habían pasado 20 años desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora tenía un aspecto demasiado demacrado, en donde se le notaba que la edad la tenia encima y eso sin contar la enfermedad que tenia. Cáncer. Si, la única enfermedad que era capaz de matar a cualquiera, incluso a un hombre tan fuerte y sano como lo era mi padre Edward Cullen. Saque esa idea de mi cabeza y seguí mirando el video

Finalizada la reunión me encontraba en completo shock no sabía ni que decir o hacer, hasta que Jenks me saco de mis pensamientos

-_Es una verdadera lástima que usted no pueda cobrar el dinero de la herencia por parte de su tío, el dinero será otorgado a centros médicos que en verdad lo necesiten_

-_Espere, ¿De que esta usted hablando?_-le pregunte fingiendo confusión

-_¿A escuchado la clausula que dio su tío?_-yo asentí con la cabeza y él me miro negando con la cabeza-_en verdad lamento su caso, se que necesitaba el dinero para darles una vida a su familia, pero veo que tendrá que conseguir usted mismo el dinero_

-_¿De qué habla? Yo puedo reclamar dicho dinero señor Jenks_-le respondí dándole una mirada desafiante

-_Señor Cullen, usted está casado con la señorita Swan, no podrá reclamarlo_

-_¿Qué tal si le digo que yo no estoy casado con ella? ¿Y si ella está casado con otro?_-le pregunte frustrado, mientras por dentro me moría al estar negando a mi hermosa y bella esposa

-_Bueno, eso sería otra cosa pero tendrá que demostrar que no lo está_-yo asentí y el continuo-_y dígame, ¿Quién es el verdadero esposo de la señorita Swan?_

-_Creo que eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe_

-_Claro que sí señor Cullen, tendría que ver el acta de matrimonio de la señorita Swan con su verdadero esposo, para otorgarle y ayudarle a reclamar el dinero_

Esa conversación siempre estaría guardada en mi mente, me sentía impotente, estúpido, una basura sin sentimientos. Estaba pensando en mí cuando dije aquellas palabras, me sentía terrible, sabía que Bella me odiaría, y no la culpaba, tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo, era un mal esposo…mal padre

El resto de la tarde me la pase en mi trabajo, no era mi horario ni mi día, solo quería refrescar mi cabeza después de todo esto, le hable a Bella antes de entrar avisándole mi tardanza, pero mi voz reflejo el dolor que sentía

Ya eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, y las luces de lo que era nuestra pequeña casa estaban encendidas, por lo que supuse Bella estaba aun despierta haciendo cualquier cosa, a pesar de que yo le había dicho que no me esperara

Camine de puntillas para darle una sorpresa, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de mí, y de pronto vi algo abultado sobre el sofá, camine hasta él y allí estaba Bella, al parecer se había quedado dormida

Suspire y me sentí pésimo, no hubiese tomado el turno nocturno en mi trabajo cuando ni siquiera me tocaba trabajar. Tome a Bella entre mis brazos y la recosté en la habitación, sacándole los zapatos que tenia y dándole un suave pero tierno beso sobre la frente

Entre a la ducha, me bañe y me cambie de ropa, cuando salí vi a Bella sollozar en la habitación, vestida ya con su pijama, no soportaba verla así, era horrible ver que Bella lloraba, camine hasta a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas hasta que sentí como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse y se quedaba quieta

-_Edward, me has dado un susto terrible, pensé que algo te había pasado_-me dijo a la vez que ponía sus labios sobre los míos, dándome un suave beso

-_Shhh, tienes que dormir Bella_-le dije devolviéndole el beso

-_No, hasta que me digas en dónde estabas_

-_Mañana te contare, ahora duerme mi amor_-sentí como asentía en mi pecho

Un rato más tarde, se quedo dormida aun entre mis brazos y yo la recosté en su lugar, y luego me acomode yo abrazándola, le di un beso sobre la frente y empecé a tararearle una canción que había brotado de mi mente

Ahora solo quedaba saber cómo le explicaría lo de la herencia, y que aceptara la propuesta que le tenía, sabía que no aceptaría muy fácilmente, pero tenía que hablar con ella, aunque eso implicara que ella se enojara conmigo, había echo las cosas mal sin pensar en ella. Sin duda mañana seria un largo día…

* * *

¡Hola!

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia, como siempre actualizando de madrugada y con el dia acordado (:

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a **Danny** **Ordaz**,** Maryroxy**__,** janalez**,** namy33 **&&' a** Nathalia **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas son las mejores... (:_

_Y contestando a la pregunta de ******Danny** **Ordaz**, bueno en realidad no se si se pueda, yo creo que si ;)_

Por ultimo, creo que como siempre, espero sus Reviews, ya que son parte esencial, necesito saber que piensan de la historia, o que puedo agregarle y sigan leyendo!

Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_

¡Hasta el jueves!


	4. Chapter 4

******Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**Día tres**

●**Bella Pov.**

Abrí mis ojos y vi la figura de Edward alado de mí, y él me sonrió

-_Buenos días mi Bella durmiente_-me saludo dándome un suave beso en los labios

-_Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

-_Emm…_-pensó antes de contestarme-_acostado a tu lado_-me respondió finalmente sonriendo-_¿Y tú?_

-_Muy gracioso Edward_-le conteste dándole un suave golpe en el hombro

-_¿Quieres desayunar algo?_-me pregunto y yo asentí-_¿Qué te parece si hoy yo preparo el desayuno?_

-_Emm… ¿Alguna ocasión en especial?_

-_¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo por mi hermosa esposa?_

Sonreí ante su comentario y lo bese

-_Vamos, ve a cambiarte de ropa si quieres, yo haré el desayuno_

-_¿Qué te parece si mejor ambos hacemos el desayuno?_

-_Me parece una idea demasiada tentadora_-me dijo dándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-_Bueno, vamos_

Nos paramos y nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar nuestros alimentos, entre chistes y juegos, nunca me la había pasado tan genial

-_Listo Bella, toma asiento, yo llevare tú comida a la mesa_-asentí, camine hasta la mesa y me senté

Enfrente de mi puso el plato con huevos y chorizo, alado un vaso de zumo de naranja, y luego regreso con su propia porción de comida. Comimos en silencio, después comenzamos a platicar, comenzando por lo que había echo el día anterior, dándole el saludo que le habían mandado las chicas y las de Jacob

-_¿Y qué tal te fue a ti?_-le pregunte

-_Nada más interesante que lo que a ti te pasó, pobre Jake, si ni tiene pompas imagínate…_

-_Edward, yo no quiero hablar sobre el trasero de Jacob, ¿Cómo te fue con el abogado Jenks?_-le volví a preguntar

-_Pues nada, mi tío Marco, ah dejado una sola clausula para cobrar el dinero_

-_¿Y esa es…?_

-_Bella, no quiero hablar de ello_

-_Edward por favor, ¿Qué pasa?_-le pregunte poniéndole una mano sobre la de el

-_La única clausula que dejo es que yo…puedo cobrar el dinero si estoy…_-pensó antes de continuar y luego agacho la mirada-_puedo cobrar el dinero si aun estoy soltero_

-_Lo siento, pero no te pongas así, se que no podrás cobrarlo pero puedes seguir trabajando y si quieres yo puedo hacerlo cuando nuestro hijo este grandecito, o por el momento puedo dedicarme a coser, a planchar, no se algo para ayudarte_ -le conteste

Odiaba verlo así, estaba deprimido, sabía lo mucho que confiaba en tener ese dinero, pero nunca pensé que le dolería tanto no tenerlo. El alzo su rostro y me miro a los ojos

-_No Bella, el dinero es lo de menos, sé que me odiaras, me querrás correr de la casa, pero entiéndeme, fue por ustedes, lo hecho esta echo y no sé cómo remediarlo, perdóname…_

Tomo mi mano y la apretó, evitando zafarla

-_Edward, nada puede ser malo, ¿Qué paso?_

-_Bella enserio perdóname pero…_-me miro antes de continuar y sabía que era algo peor de lo que podía imaginarme-_yo le dije a Jenks que podía cobrarlo, que estaba soltero_-lo mire confundida aun sin entender a que iba todo eso y entonces continuo-_el me dijo que tú y yo estábamos casados y yo…yo lo negué, le dije que estabas casada con otra persona, pero eso no es lo peor aún, el me pidió un comprobante para afirmar y ayudarme a tener la herencia, cree que estas casada con Jacob y quiere su acta de matrimonio_

Lo mire incrédula, ¿Cómo podía negar nuestro matrimonio como si nada? ¿Acaso nuestro amor no era suficiente? Intente zafarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible, así que me limite a suspirar y a pedir explicaciones

-_¿Por qué?_-le pregunte con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos-_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

-_Bella, perdóname sé que me odias en estos momentos, pero entiéndeme, ese dinero es para poder darles una buena vida_

-_No Edward, no te entiendo ¿Acaso nuestro amor no es suficiente?, creo que odiarte es quedarse muy corto_

-_Claro que sí, siempre lo será, pero no la vida que llevas_

-_Mi vida siempre será suficiente con tal de que estés conmigo_

-_Bella entiende, una vez no comimos nada por falta de dinero, si hacemos creer a Jenks que no estoy casado tendremos el dinero, y una vida digna_

-_Yo no quiero esa vida si es a base de engaños Edward_

-_Bella por favor piensa en ti…en nuestro hijo_

Pensé por un minuto en eso, tenía razón cerca de la falta de comida que habíamos tenido a base del dinero, pero eso ya había pasado, no quería dinero que se conseguiría a base de mentiras

Suspire, sabía que la decisión que había tomado era más de lo que podía soportar, pero era algo de lo que estaba segura, si quería una vida digna seria por mis propios meritos no por engaños

-_Bien Edward…_-le dije y jale mi mano izquierda de la de él, me soltó, tome mi mano con la otra y comencé zafar mis argollas-_si lo que quieres es mentirle a los demás acerca de ser soltero, no tienes porque_-le dije y él me miro confundido-_desde este momento considérate soltero Cullen_-le dije poniendo sobre su mano la argolla de compromiso y la que él me había dado cuando nos casamos

Me puse de pie y camine a paso veloz hasta la habitación, poniéndole seguro para que no entrara. De pronto mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y yo me tire al suelo con la puerta detrás de mí

-_Bella por favor ábreme_-me dijo Edward moviendo la manija de la puerta-_escúchame, yo no quería esto_

Suspire y las lagrimas siguieron cayendo, no quería verlo, no ahora, sabía que había tomado la decisión a la ligera, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? El me había negado, había pensado en él y nunca en mí…en Eddie

-_Bella por favor…ábreme_-volvió a hablar ya sin querer entrar-_o tan siquiera escúchame, yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no quería que tu dieras por terminada nuestra relación, en realidad nunca quise hacerte daño_

-_Pero lo hiciste Edward, me negaste, negaste a nuestro hijo…nos negaste Edward, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te festejara? Edward, nos casamos para ser felices juntos_-escuche un "si lo sé" detrás de la puerta y continúe-"_en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe" ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas haber dicho eso? Te comprometiste en algo que no cumpliste, se suponía que estaríamos juntos en cualquier cosa, que nos apoyaríamos el uno al otro, y al parecer eso ya no importa…_

-_Claro que importa Bella, me comprometí y lo cumpliré_

-_Importa, pero a ti no, y si, no te voy a negar que te comprometiste solo no cumplirás, y ya te dije considérate soltero, y déjame sola_

-_Bella no me dejes, eres mi esposa_

-_Era Edward, desde el momento en el que me negaste deje de serlo, ahora vete, que quiero estar sola, voy a empacar en este mismo instante_-le dije a la vez que me incorporaba del suelo y caminaba hasta la cama

-_No lo hagas Bella, no te vayas te necesito_

-_Eso debiste haber pensado antes, ahora es demasiado tarde_

De pronto escuche unos pasos alejarse y yo me recosté en la cama, oliendo el aroma de Edward, grabándola en la mente ya que esta sería la última vez que lo oliera

-_No te vayas_-me dijo Edward tomándome de las manos, lo cual me sobre salto

La puerta estaba abierta y Edward estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano, no pude evitar llorar más que anteriormente y por instinto lo abrace

-_No puedo Edward, pero tampoco quiero esto para mi hijo ni para nosotros_-le dije llorando sobre su hombro a la vez que el masajeaba mi espalda tiernamente

-_Bella, entiendo pero esto será solo por un corto tiempo, te prometo que después de eso los tres estaremos bien, solo…acepta, y si no quieres no importa tampoco te voy a obligar_

Alce mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos, el tenia los ojos vidriosos y sus espesas pestañas estaban mojadas, seguramente también había llorado y no soportaba verlo así, tan triste, deprimido…

-_¿Por cuánto tiempo?_-le pregunte a la vez que pasaba uno de mis dedos por sus ojos secando sus pestañas

-_¿Un mes?_-me dijo

-_Es mucho…_-le dije a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios

-_Es el tiempo que necesitamos para que se crean que estas casada con Jake y para que yo obtenga la herencia_-me dijo devolviéndome el beso

-_¿Solo es fingir que él es mi esposo?_-le pregunte y el asintió-_creo que podre soportarlo, viéndolo bien el es una gran persona, y nuestro mejor amigo, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos_

-_¿Eso es un sí?_

-_Claro que sí pero… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? No podre soportar verte sin poder tener tiempo a tu lado, será un infierno vivir así por un mes_

-_Tendríamos que hablar de ello primero con Jake, sabes que hay posibilidades de que el no acepte_

-_Tienes razón, por lo mientras tendré que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo contigo_

-_Con una condición_-me dijo alejándome un poco de él y yo solo asentí-_ponte nuevamente esto, no soporto verte sin ellos_-me dijo pasándome mis argollas y colocándolas en donde deberían de estar el resto de mi vida…  
-

-_Hola Jacob, soy Edward necesito hablar contigo es urgente_-hablo Edward por teléfono, de pronto sonrió y continuo-_no nada de eso, ella está bien_-me miro y sonrió-_si claro… ¿Treinta minutos? Está bien, entonces te espero_-termino y colgó

-_¿Qué te dijo?_-le pregunte

-_Me hablo sobre un sillón…y me menciono algo acerca de los pies en el suelo, no comprendí eso, pero llegara en treinta minutos_

-_Ok, voy a ponerme algo cómodo, no lo voy a recibir aun en pijama_-le dije y me fui a la habitación

Me bañe y me cambie, cepille mi cabello y lo acomode en una trenza, cuando salí vi a Edward sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y yo sonreí

-_Lista…_-le dije abrazándolo

-_Siempre lo has estado_

-_No seas payaso, ¿Qué es lo que ves?_-le pregunte acomodándome a su lado y el paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros

-_No se con exactitud que sea_-me dijo riendo-_solo sé que se hacen bromas entre si y ya…_

Seguimos viendo el programa entre risas al ver como se asustaban entre sí, y después llamaron a la puerta

-_Debe de ser Jacob, enseguida regreso_-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Seguí observando la televisión y de pronto escuche unas risitas en la entrada, apague el televisor y fui hasta la entrada a ver a mis dos chicos

-_Hola Bella_-me saludo Jacob

-_Hola Jake, ¿Cómo has estado?_-le dije besando su mejilla

-_Muy bien gracias, ¿Y qué tal tú?_

-_Muy bien pero, ¿Qué hacen ahí? se van a quedar como cubitos de hielo, pasen_-les dije ya que afuera hacia un frio terrible

-_Muy amable, aquí tú esposo no me dejaba pasar_-le dijo a Edward guiñándole un ojo

-_¡Vamos dejen de coquetearse entre sí! mejor comencemos a hablar sobre nuestro pequeño problema_-les dije

-_¡No nos estamos coqueteando!_-gritaron los dos y yo solo reí

-_Bueno no, pero vamos a hablar de ellos ahora y después podrán hablar de lo que quieran_

-_Está bien, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?_-pregunto Jacob

Edward le comenzó a contar con detalles todo lo que él me había dicho, Jake se mostraba confundido pero afirmaba entender lo que Edward le decía, al final de lo que fue la plática el pobre de Jacob había quedado en estado de shock que hasta se podría decir que había dejado de respirar

-_Respira Jake_-le dije sonriendo

-_Esto…yo…no sé qué decirles, es complicado entender porque hacen eso_-le alce una ceja de tal forma que le hiciera saber que no comprendía su punto-_bueno, ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?_

-_Sí, yo en realidad no le veo nada de malo, de cualquier forma, te daremos un bono por ayudarnos, es solo hacernos pasar por pareja Jake, no es tan difícil como se ve, hemos sido amigos desde niños y prácticamente nos llevamos como si fuéramos hermanos, ¿Qué malo tiene eso?_

-_Bella, ¿Eso implica tener que casarnos de verdad y llevar un documento?_

-_No_-se apresuro a contestar Edward quien se tenso inmediatamente al oír lo que me había dicho Jacob-_solo se harán pasar por una pareja frente a Jenks, después de que reciba el dinero podremos regresar a la normalidad, diremos que su relación no funciono y yo me quedare con tu supuesta esposa, nada complicado_-termino de decir y se encogió de hombros

-_No es tan fácil como se ve, tengo que hacerme pasar por ti en todo momento y cuando ambos saben que eh estado enamorado de Bella_

Al oírlo decir eso se me partió el corazón, sabía perfectamente que él había estado enamorado de mi, pero lo que no sabía era que aun lo estaba. Lo mire y le tome de las manos

-_Yo se que podrás hacerlo, es solo por un corto tiempo_

-_No lo sé Bella_

-_Por favor, hazlo por mí…por Eddie, por Edward_-le dije poniendo ojitos tipo Alice

-_Está bien, solo porque son mis amigos futuros padres_-me dijo y yo le retire mis manos de las de el-_ya veo que Alice te ah contagiado un poco con sus gestos conmovedores y manipulación sentimental_

Yo solo reí ante su comentario y Edward me acompaño. La tarde continúo sin ningún incidente, pero lo que me tenía un poco desconcertada era la idea que había dado Jacob. ¿Qué pasaría si Jenks pidiera el acta de matrimonio? ¿En verdad nos casaríamos o dejaríamos la herencia?

Saque las ideas de mi cabeza y me concentre en la plática que llevaba Edward con Jacob, entre bromas y chistes pero yo me limitaba a darles un suave golpe o a rodar los ojos…cosas no muy difíciles

* * *

¿Meresco Reviews?...se que sí (:

¡Hola!

Bueno, nuevamente actualizando por madrugada como siempre (: y como siempre en el día acordado

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a __**namy33**,** Nathalia**,** janalez**, **Vicky08 **&&' a** abigail magaly vazquez hernandez **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas son las mejores... (:_

Por ultimo, creo que como siempre, espero sus Reviews, ya que son parte esencial, necesito saber que piensan de la historia, o que puedo agregarle y sigan leyendo!

Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_

¡Hasta el martes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**Día cuatro**

●**Bella Pov.**

-_Bien este es al plan, Jacob tú entraras detrás de mi tomado de la mano de mi esposa, después los presentare como señor y señora Black ante el licenciado Jenks_-al decir señores Black la voz de Edward se volvió agria-_ustedes tendrán que fingir estar enamorados_-dijo haciendo un gesto de desaprobación

-_Eso no será difícil_-le interrumpió Jake dándome un guiño

-_Jacob por favor, recuerda que políticamente ella es mi esposa_-le dijo Edward tomándome de la mano-_esto es solo actuación, tampoco tienen que darse demostraciones de afecto o no me podre controlar_

-_Tranquilo, yo se que podrás controlarte solo serán 15 minutos mi amor_-le dije abrazándome a su cintura

-_15 largos minutos, los cuales pasaras con el_-me contesto señalando a Jake

-_Bueno, si no quieren hacer esto, lo mejor será que yo me valla_-comenzó a hablar Jacob y yo lo detuve tomándolo del brazo

-_¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora te vas a echar para atrás después de todo lo que habíamos acordado?_

-_Yo no me estoy echando para atrás, es el y sus celos, sé que ustedes dos están casados y tendrán un hijo, ¿Yo porque querría quitarle el padre a un bebe indefenso?_

-_No son celos_-se defendió Edward-_pero…tienes razón, no le arias eso a un niño_

-_Bueno ya es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer el día de hoy_-les dije tomándolos de la mano a cada quien y guiándolos a la entrada. Antes de salir completamente pare a Edward detrás de mi mientras Jacob seguía avanzando hacia el exterior de la casa, me voltee y vi a Edward a los ojos-_te voy a extrañar mucho_-le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios-_te amo_

-_Yo también te voy a extrañar, te amo_-me dijo devolviéndome el beso y pasando su brazo atrás de mi cintura

-_Tierra llamando a los señores Cullen_-hablo Jacob con una tono de marciano

-_No olvides que eh dejado mi corazón contigo, cuídalo_-me susurro Edward en el oído y luego me comenzó a mover fuera de la casa-_ya vamos Jacob_

-_¡Que bueno que han terminado sus sesiones! Estaba a punto de vomitar_-comento Jake a lo cual yo me sonroje

-_Ja, ¿Qué hay de Leah? Se nota que ambos están enamorados_-le dijo Edward

-_No, ella es solo una amiga de la familia, no pasa de eso_

-_Y unos cuantos besos, ya lo se Jacob, la otra vez los vi juntos en el cine_-concluyo Edward y yo sonreí ante su pequeña pelea como siempre

-_Bueno, esa vez…._-intento defenderse Jake

-_Ya Jake, no se nieguen sé que ambos están saliendo_

-_No estamos saliendo, es más como una salida de amigos, porque la vez que dijiste que nos viste en el cine mas adelante estaban Seth y Jared así que no fue una cita_

-_Como digas yo se lo que vi_-le dijo Edward dando como terminada su discusión

Edward me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar con Jacob a nuestras espaldas, llegamos a lo que era el centro y tomamos un taxi el cual nos condujo hasta las oficinas donde estaba Jenks. Edward pago los servicios del taxi y salimos caminando a la entrada

-_Lo primero que deberían comprar seria un vehículo, porque no pensaran moverse con su hijo en un taxi ¿Cierto?_-nos dijo Jake y yo sonreí. Si no era el sillón era un carro ¡Genial!

-_Gracias por la observación_-le dije

-_Bueno aquí comienza el plan, Jacob cuídala por favor_-hablo Edward, quien puso mi mano sobre la de Jake-_recuerda lo que te eh dicho_-hablo ahora dirigiéndose a mi y yo asentí

¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo que me decía? Caminamos al interior del lugar y entonces toda la atención se centro en Jake y en mí, y no pude contener enrojecerme

-_Sí sigues asiendo eso cada vez que te ven, no nos van a creer nada_-me susurro Jacob con tono divertido y apretando un poco mi mano

Subimos las escaleras para ir al segundo piso en donde había una chica de cabellos color marrón obscuro, quien estaba concentrada mirando la pantalla del ordenador, por lo que supuse ella era la secretaria de Jenks, ya que Edward camino hacia ella

-_Hola buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Jenks?_-hablo Edward y la rubia alzo su cabeza inmediatamente

Mire su escritorio y enfrente tenia en un triangulo escrito su nombre "_Jessica Stanley"_

-_Hola Eddie_-le saludo-_sí te esta esperando_-inmediatamente cuando le llamo Eddie sentí odio hacia ella y le lance una mirada envenenada cuando me miro-_¿Quiénes son ellos?_-pregunto señalándonos

-_Él es mi mejor amigo Jacob y ella es su esposa_-dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra

-_¿Van a entrar también?_

-_Sí, tenemos aquí todos presentes un pequeño problema, así que si no te molesta ¿Podrías avisarle a Jenks de nuestra llegada?_-le pregunte la vez que Jacob le daba un suave apretón a mi mano

-¿_Y porque tendría yo que hacerle caso_?-pregunto ella

-_Porque usted es la secretaria y no yo así que, avísele a Jenks sobre nuestra llegada_-le dije desafiante

-_Señorita, en verdad debería de hacerle caso o la conocerá enojada_-le advirtió Edward

Antes de hacer lo que le había dicho me miro con furia, apretó un botón y comenzó a hablar

-_Licenciado, el señor Cullen ah llegado y viene acompañado de otras dos personas_

-_Ah los señores Black, Jessica hágalos pasar por favor_

-_Por aquí_-nos dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta un pequeño pasillo y nosotros las seguimos-_pasen, el licenciado los esta esperando_-hablo en cuanto se paro frente a una puerta. Saco un pedazo de papel de una de las bolsas que traía y se lo dio a Edward-_llámame cariño_-le susurro

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Estaba a punto de correr y arrancarle sus marrones cabellos pero Jacob me detuvo

-_¿Qué haces Bella? Tranquilízate_-me dijo en un susurro y yo le lance una mirada de odio-_hazlo por Edward_

Intente tranquilizarme y entonces Jessica paso a un lado regresando a su puesto y yo no pude evitar lanzarle una vez mas una mirada envenenada y ella solo sonrió sínicamente

Edward llamo a la puerta y desde adentro se escucho un _"pase"_ entonces Edward abrió la puerta

-_Buenos días señor Cullen y señores Black_-saludo Jenks

-_Buenos días_-contestamos los tres

-_Pero por favor pasen, no se queden ahí parados, ¿Les ofrezco algo? Café, te…_

-_Es muy amable pero solo venimos de rápido ellos tienen un pequeño compromiso_-le dijo Edward

-_Comprendo y bien, ¿Ustedes son los señores Black?_-pregunto mirando a Jake y a mi

-_Sí, Edward nos comento que usted cree que mi esposa y el son pareja ¿No es así?_-hablo Jake

-_Sí puesto que ellos siempre están juntos, pero ya veo que no todo es lo que parece, usted es el verdadero esposo de la señorita Swan, ¿Traen un acta de matrimonio?_

¿Acta de matrimonio? Un momento, ¿Acaso no era suficiente que ambos fuéramos a hacer un show frente a todos? Y aparte esto no estaba en nuestros planes. Voltee a ver a Edward y él estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir Jenks y Jacob solo se limito a sonreír

-_¿Acta? Edward solo nos dijo que viniéramos, nunca menciono traer nuestra acta de matrimonio, de lo contrario lo hubiéramos traído_-le dijo Jacob

-_Señor Cullen, le dije claramente que quería vuestra acta, ¿Se le olvido?_

-_Perdóneme señor Jenks, lo olvide y creí que seria suficiente traerlos para que le confirmaran que eran esposos_-le respondió Edward

-_Sí seria suficiente pero como ustedes dos siempre habían dado a entender que eran pareja, creo que en este caso si tendría que ver su acta de matrimonio_

-_No se preocupe, se la traeremos_-le dijo Edward

-_Muy bien señor Cullen, estaré esperando los documentos_

-_Sí se los are llegar, y si nos disculpa nos tenemos que ir_

-_Oh claro, vallan_-dijo Jenks poniéndose de pie y dándoles un apretón de mano junto con un abrazo a Edward y a Jacob. Y por ultimo se acercó a mí depositando un suave beso en mi mano cortésmente-_un gusto conocerla señora Black_

Escuche un suave gruñido proveniente de Edward y tuve que ocupar gran parte de fuerza de voluntad para evitar soltarme a carcajadas. ¿En verdad Edward creía que yo terminaría con una persona grande, que viéndolo bien, parecería mi mismo padre?

-_Es un gusto Jenks_-le dije y soltó mi mano gentilmente

-_Vámonos Bella, o senos hará tarde_-me dijo Jacob tomándome de la mano y guiándome al pasillo para irnos

-_Edward vamos, camina_-le dije soltando una risita

-_Tú gentil esposo esta todo molesto por lo que hizo Jenks_-me susurro Jake-_sí en verdad estuviesen ustedes presentándose como marido y mujer, no me quiero imaginar la escenita que hubiese montado_

-_Menos yo, hora vallamos nos de aquí ya que no veo a la secretaria de Jenks_-le dije buscando con la mirada a Jessica mientras caminábamos

Caminamos por el largo pasillo y en la recepción no estaba Jessica, seguimos caminando hacia el primer piso, voltee a ver a Edward quien nos seguía atrás quien se veía sumido en sus propios pensamientos luego vio que lo observaba y sonrió ampliamente guiñándome un ojo. Jacob apretó un poco mi mano como si supiese que algo me iba a pasar

Justamente cuando iba a voltear a ver por donde íbamos choque con alguien, que por el golpe cayó al suelo y los papeles que traía en la mano salieron volando. Por suerte el fuerte agarre de Jacob me impidió caer al suelo

-_Pero que…_-comenzó a hablar y de pronto abrí la boca para volver a cerrarla al reconocer su rostro-_otra vez tú, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas? Mira…oh no mira lo que has hecho_-me dijo alzándome una mano y enseñándome que ya no traía una de sus largas uñas postizas

-_Yo no fui la que se cayó, la que debió de haber tenido más cuidado debiste de ser tú, pudiste haberme tirado por estarte arreglando_-le dije de vuelta y de pronto un joven avanzo casi corriendo hasta donde estábamos

-_Jessica mi amor, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?_-le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-_Estaba probando la temperatura de el suelo_-le respondió ella furiosamente-_¿Qué no estas viendo? Esta insolente me ah tirado_

-_¡Yo no soy insolente!_-le dije de vuelta

-_Déjala ya Jessica, mejor vamos a recoger los papeles, recuerda que tenemos que ir a casa de tú madre a recoger a nuestra pequeña Kate_-al escuchar eso Jessica le dio una mirada llena de odio

-_Cállate Mike_-le dijo ella quitándole los papeles de las manos y subir las escaleras sin mirarnos

-_Eh oigan, me disculpo en nombre de mi esposa, a veces suele ser muy arrogante, lo lamento_-se disculpo Mike apenado

-_No te preocupes, entiendo pero deberías considerar hablar con ella, suele coquetearle a los hombres que viene a ver a Jenks_-le dije guiñándole un ojo a lo cual el asintió y subió

-_Tenemos que festejar esto hoy_-me dijo Jacob-_no sabía que solías ser así, pero ya veo que para ser principiante eres muy buena_

Seguimos caminando hasta la salida y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa Edward paro un taxi y todos nos subimos, y yo quede exactamente en medio, del lado izquierdo estaba Jacob y del derecho Edward, lo cual me dio gracia y solté una risita

-_¿Qué sucede?_-me pregunto Edward regalándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-_No nada_-le dije y entonces me volví a reír

-_Vamos… ¿Qué sucede?_-me pregunto

-_Es que, es curioso como nos hemos acomodado_

-_Puedo ir adelante si quieren_-nos dijo Jacob

-_No, no es que me moleste_

El trayecto a casa se baso en silencio, hasta el momento no recordaba por qué estarían así pero…una escasa información que apenas recordaba era un documento y…

¡El acta de matrimonio! Recordando con exactitud era por la farsa de ser la esposa de Jacob, ahora teníamos que llevar el acta de matrimonio, estaba segura que abandonaríamos la herencia, pero quizá a Edward se le ocurriría alguna idea descabellada por su parte. Llegamos a casa y Edward pago los servicio mientras yo abría la puerta y pasaba junto con Jacob

-_¿Tienes algo de comer por aquí?_-me pregunto Jake entrando a la cocina removiendo lo que había sobre la estufa y después echando una vista al frigorífico-_¡Dios Bella! No tienes nada preparado, comeré una fruta_

-_Cómetela_-le dije y camine hasta donde estaba Edward-_te extrañe, y eh cuidado tú corazón como me has dicho_-le dije recordando lo que me había dicho

-_Ya lo se, pero no me ah gustado como te trato Jenks a pesar de que le dijiste eras esposa de Jacob, no me quiero ni imaginar que hubiese echo si te hubieras echo pasar por soltera_-me dijo pasándome su brazo detrás de la cintura y dándome un casto beso en los labios

-_Yo tampoco mi amor, pero sabes algo_-el alzo una ceja y yo continúe-_esa tal Jessica, ¿Con que permiso se atreve a llamarte Eddie? Yo solamente puedo llamarte así_

-_Tranquila amor que eso no fue nada comparado con la insinuación de Jenks, nunca lo creí capas_

-_Pero Edward..._-comencé a protestar-_Jenks podría ser hasta mi padre, y Jessica no seria tú madre, es más chica que tú y que yo_

-_Eso seria ser un asaltacunas Bella, aparte esta casada y con hijos_-se defendió

-_¿Y…? podrían ser amantes sin la necesidad de ser solteros, pueden vivir a escondidas de los demás_

-_Bella…la única mujer a la que eh amado en verdad es a ti, yo te quiero a ti y siempre te elegiría a ti, no tengo razones ni intenciones de conseguirme una amante porque tú y el_-dijo poniendo su mano en mi vientre-_son mi vida, no los dejaría por nada en el mundo_

Jacob se aclaró da garganta detrás de nosotros y yo me sonroje. No recordaba que el seguía aquí

-_Lamento mucho interrumpirlos, pero no están solos ¿Saben? Tienen visitas_-dijo señalándose

-_Oh cierto… ¿Quieren comer algo mis amores?_-les pregunte zafándome del agarre de mi esposo y caminando a la cocina

-_¡Claro que si Bella! Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías_-me respondió Jake

-_Bueno pues pónganse cómodos haciendo cualquier cosa, yo are algo de comer_

-_Voy a ver televisión si no les molesta, no se nada de cocina y tampoco quiero estorbar así que…_-dijo Jacob y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña sala

-_Bueno señorita Swan, al parecer nos hemos quedado solos_-me dijo Edward mirando a todos lados-_¿Qué le gustaría preparar esta tarde?_-me pregunto haciéndome reír

Estaba ocupando las mismas palabras que ocupábamos cuando aun vivíamos en Denver, como chefs de un pequeño restaurant, sin duda tenia aun muchos recuerdos de nuestra antigua residencia, y ese era un hermoso recuerdo que nunca olvidaría

-_Deme ideas señor Cullen_-le respondí y el me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia la cocina

-_Permítame inspirarme un poco_-me dijo antes de apoderarse de mis labios

Yo instintivamente rodee su cuello pasando mis brazos detrás y atrayéndolo más a mí, el paso su lengua por mi labio pidiendo permiso, yo se lo permití dándole mejor acceso al interior de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas bailaron un baile sensual y erótico para después explorar el interior de mi boca. Cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aliento fue cuando el beso se termino, y él puso nuestras frentes juntas

-_Aun no me inspiro lo suficiente_-me dijo con voz ronca y sentí su aliento entre cordado cerca de mi boca

Presione su cuello acercándolo a mi y esta vez fui yo la que dio la iniciativa a un largo beso, esta vez el me mordió el labio y yo estuve a punto de soltar un gritito cuando el aprovecho el momento para meter su lengua en el interior de mi boca. Sus labios y su boca desprendían un exquisito sabor, que para mi era mi debilidad, su mano viajo hasta la parte de atrás de mi muslo y de pronto succiono mi labio inferior haciéndome estremecer y perder la conciencia, mis piernas para este entonces ya no me sostenían por lo que sentía que Edward me cargaba para evitar dejarme en el suelo. De pronto sus labios abandonaron los míos y me miro directamente a los ojos

-_Aun no me inspiro pero tampoco lo are si seguimos con esto_-me dijo entrecortadamente regalándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba

-_Sera mejor empezar a hacer algo o Jake vendrá a ver porque aun no están sus alimentos_-le dije entrecortadamente y alejándome un poco de el-_te amo_-le dije y me vi la vuelta para comenzar a preparar algo

Una mano fuerte me agarro de la muñeca y me hizo girarme nuevamente

-_Yo también te amo_-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Me soltó y yo comencé a pensar que aria para alimentar a mis hombres. Finalmente después de darle muchas vueltas a la idea decidí preparar Espagueti en salsa de tomate y filete de pescado

-_¿Qué te parece espagueti y un filete de pescado?_-le pregunte a Edward

-_Suena delicioso, ¿En que quieres que te ayude?_

-_Tú solo ocúpate del pescado, yo are el espagueti_-le dije y el sintió

Ambos comenzamos a cocinar y el ambiente se torno delicioso, sin aguantar más tiempo comencé a comer un poco desde el sartén en donde estaba cocinando el espagueti sin importarme si me quemaría o no. Edward noto lo que hacia y solo sonreía, continuamos cocinando entre bromas y cantando en voz baja para no molestar a nuestro invitado que veía la televisión

-_¡Woow! Esto huele delicioso, es una verdadera fortuna saber que mis amigos saben cocinar_-hablo Jacob. Voltee a verlo y estaba parado en el marco de la puerta admirando lo que hacíamos-_y es una verdadera lastima y derroche de talento, que ambos vivan juntos sin compartir sus habilidades culinarias con los demás_

-_Muy gracioso, nosotros podemos alimentar a los que quieran venir a probar lo que hacemos, no nos molestaría_-le respondió Edward

-_Tal vez no a ti, ¿Pero que tal a Bella?_

-_Vamos no peleen, estamos bien ahora_-les dije evitando que pelearan por algo sin sentido

Son hombres y siempre están peleando por cosas tan insignificantes, como ahora. Yo solo rodee los ojos y seguí con lo que estaba. Un rato más tarde todos estábamos comiendo lo que habíamos preparado, con un vaso de zumo de naranja

-_¡woow! En verdad que ustedes cocinan delicioso_-alago Jake, con la boca llena

-_Emm…Jacob, no deberías hablar con la boca llena, es de mala educación_-le regañe sonriendo

Continuamos comiendo y cuando todos terminamos me dispuse a lavar los platos y vasos que habíamos ocupado, mientras dejaba a mis chicos platicando. Cuando termina camine hasta el comedor y escuche a Jake y a Edward platicando de cosas sin importancia, solo quería saber cuándo comenzaría con mi tortura personal. Cuando habláramos sobre nuestra fingida relación

-_¡Hey Bells! Ven aquí, necesitamos tú opinión, ¿Qué color te gusta más rojo o negro?_-pregunto y yo sonreí

-_En sí, el rojo, creo que al menos significa algo envés del negro_-le respondí y Edward salto de la mesa sonriendo y abrazándome

-_Esa es mi esposa…_-me dijo depositando un suave beso en mi frente

-_¿A qué va todo esto?_-le pregunte pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura

-_Lo que sucede es que Edward, quiere comprar un…_

-_¡Cállate!_-le interrumpió gritando Edward

-_Edward…_-comencé soltando su cintura y viéndolo a los ojos-_¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar?_

-_No puedo decirte, se lo prometí a Alice_

-_No le diré que me dijiste, solo quiero saber_

-_Bueno, es que ella tendrá una fiesta pasado mañana y quiere que vallamos y quiero comprarte u vestido y escogiste el rojo_

Lo mire incrédulamente y sonreí. Nunca me habían gustado los vestidos, pero esta vez aria una excepción. Como siempre Edward jamás dejaría de sorprenderme, ahora me compraría un vestido para la fiesta de Alice

-_Hay Edward…_-le dije y lo jale hasta la mesa hasta sentarme e indicarle que él se sentara alado de mí

-_Lamento interrumpir su felicidad pero…tengo una duda que me ah estado rondando por la cabeza desde que salimos del despacho de Jenks_-comenzó Jacob

Y aquí estaba la plática que quería evitar, pero sabía que en algún momento saldría a flote y tendría que superarlo

-_Ya que comienzas, necesito hablar con ustedes pero…quisiera primero hablarlo con Bella, ¿Qué te parece Jake?_

-_Me parece bien, solo avísenme sobre esto, no quiero quedar fuera, y mejor me voy ahora no quiero que se pierdan de lo que queda del lunes, mañana o avísenme cuando vengo a visitarlos ¿Vale?_

-_Sí claro, te acompaño a la salida_

-_Bueno, nos vemos Bella_-se despidió Jacob dándome un beso en la mejilla

-_Sí, no vemos Jake_

Ambos caminaron a la entrada y yo seguir sentada estática en mi asiento sin querer moverme de ahí, después se escucho el cerrar de la puerta y Edward se quedo alado de mí

-_Bella, ¿Qué tienes hermosa? Desde que menciono Jake el tema de Jenks te quedaste en estado de shock_

-_Nada, y no quiero hablar ahora, mejor hay que desfrutar nuestra tarde, mañana vas a trabajar hasta el viernes y quiero aprovechar este día_-le dije alzándole una ceja juguetonamente

-_Creo que habíamos dejado antes algo…hay que terminarlo_-me dijo seductoramente con una voz que sonaba muy sexy y me hizo estremecer

-_Ven acá_-le dije tomándolo de las manos y jalándolo hasta mi

Disfrutaría mi lunes junto a él. Y nadie lo impediría, incluso el tema de Jenks podría quedarse para mañana, no era tan deprisa hablar de ello. Ahora tenía que disfrutar a mi esposo…

* * *

**¿Meresco Reviews? ¡Se que sí! (:**

¡Hola!

Bueno aqui esta un nuevo Capitulo. en el proximo tengo en mente definir lo que seria la fiesta de Alice o quiza poner la platica entre Edward y Bella. ¿Que prefieren primero? ¿Ideas? Todas seran bienvenidas para actualizar. Y sí no le entienden a la historia no duden en preguntar, para mi es importante saber lo que piensan, no le entienden para poder dar a entender mejor los Cap's

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a _**abigail magaly vazquez hernandez **&&' a **janalez **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas son las mejores... (:

Por ultimo, creo que como siempre, espero sus Reviews, ya que son parte esencial, y repito, necesito saber que piensan de la historia, o que puedo agregarle y sigan leyendo!

Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_

_**¡Hasta el jueves!**_

**NOTA: **Respecto a una pregunta que me hacia una lectora hacerca de mi otra historia de "**Entre la verdad y el engaño**" no se cuando podre actualizar, mi imaginacion junto con mis ideas de la historia se han ido de vacaciones sin mi consentimiento, necesito tiempo e inspiracion (:


	6. Chapter 6

******Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Cap. 5**

**Día cinco**

●**Bella Pov.**

Me desperté debido a la alarma que anunciaba que eran las 6:30 e inmediatamente sentí a Edward removerse, y la alarma dejo de sonar

-_¿Ya te vas?_-le pregunte aun adormilada

-_Sí, voy a comenzar a cambiarme, pero duérmete aún es temprano_-me respondió pasándose una mano por el rostro para luego estirarla y encender la luz

-_No, mejor te voy a hacer el desayuno así ahorramos tiempo_-le dije a la vez que me paraba de la cama

-_Muy bien, enseguida estoy contigo amor_-me dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios

Ambos nos dirigimos a distintos lugares yo a la cocina y el al baño. Una vez en la cocina no sé el porqué pero el sentimentalismo llego a mí, prendí el pequeño radio que había a mi derecha, por el momento en todas las estaciones hablaban y hablaban, después en una empezó a tocar una canción, que por el momento me gusto…

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

Inmediatamente reconocí a la cantante, Adele. Deje que la canción acabara y me puse a cocinar, pero lo que no pude evitar fue cantar…

-_…But sometimes it hurts instead…_

De pronto una lágrima se escapo de la comisura de mis ojos, y la limpie con la parte contraria a la palma de la mano. Seguramente el sentimentalismo venia por mi embarazo y de pronto una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Sí, yo y mis hormonas

Termine el desayuno y lo puse sobre el plato, después prepare dos tazas de café y me senté a esperar a Edward. De pronto salió de la habitación con el cabello húmedo y una camisa roja con unos jeans obscuros

-_¡Huele bien por aquí! Incluso allí dentro podía percibir el aroma a pan francés con café_-me dijo caminando y sentándose en la mesa quedando frente a mi

-_Muy bien, voy por mermelada_-le dije y camine hasta la cocina en busca de mermelada

Cuando regrese se lo di a Edward y ambos comenzamos a desayunar. Una vez terminamos comenzamos a conversar acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo, su jefe y un posible, próximo ascenso a Edward en el restaurante

-_Bella, no eh podido dormir muy bien que digamos…quiero saber si, bueno tú sabes la herencia_-me dijo

-_¿Qué tiene la herencia?_-le pregunte haciéndome la loca

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero no quería aceptar su propuesta o bueno no estaba segura de que terminara bien. Ayer por la tarde habíamos tenido una plática, en la cual nunca acepte pero tampoco negué algo

-_Bella, recuerda que prometiste darme una respuesta concreta a la propuesta que te hice ayer_-me dijo

-_Edward…es que no lo sé, no sé si todo esto salga bien al final_-comencé pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente-_bueno, tengo miedo…tengo miedo a que todo esto salga mal y puedan arrestarnos o arrestarte por falsificación de papeles o algo por el estilo, no quiero que mi hijo sufra por que su padre este encerrado, y yo no te quiero lejos de mí, ambos te necesitamos_-le dije poniendo una mano en mi vientre e inconscientemente comencé a llorar

-_Amor, no llores por favor_-me dijo parándome de la silla y abrazándome-_no iré a la cárcel, ¿De dónde sacas que falsificaremos papeles?_-pregunto irónicamente ante la situación en la que estábamos

-_Yo pensé que tú…sí no vas a falsificar nada ¿De dónde sacaras los papeles?_

-_No vamos a falsificar nada, todo se hará ante un juez, ya sabes_-me dijo y yo lo mire confundida con los ojos aun vidriosos-_yo tenía en mente y fue lo que intente explicarte ayer, podrás casarte con Jacob de verdad y le entregaremos a Jenks un documento con valides_

Al escuchar sus palabras mi corazón se hizo cachitos dentro de mí. No sabía porque hacia esto, ¿En realidad quería tanto el dinero? Esa era una pregunta que no tenía lógica, si decía amarme tanto a mí como a su próximo hijo ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-_¿Por qué lo haces?_-le pregunte

-_¿Hacer qué?_

-_Edward por favor, ahora no te hagas el loco, tú muy bien sabes a lo que me refiero_

-_Porque ustedes son mi familia y no quiero perderlos por dinero_

-_Edward mentirle a los demás tampoco ayudara, ¿Qué me dices de la zorra arrastrada de Jessica? ¿Es que acaso no viste como te coqueteaba? ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que me dolió ver como lo hacía?_

-_Bella, tú sabes que sobre todas las mujeres siempre te elegiría a ti y nada más a ti_

-_Es lo que dices, ¿Quién me lo puede asegurar?_

-_Yo, que soy tú fiel esposo, el que quiere darles a ustedes una mejor vida, no quiero que les falte nada, yo quiero que ustedes sean felices_

-_De cualquier forma seriamos felices, Edward yo crecí con Renée en un pequeño cuarto, ni siquiera conocí a mi padre, de él solo sé que en vida se llamo Charlie, y se lo duro que es crecer sin una figura paterna que te ayude, y una materna_-le respondí soltándome a llorar-_Renée me cuido, pero nunca estuvo al pendiente de mi, nunca me pregunto como estaba, que sentía, que necesitaba…siempre fue el dinero y su trabajo primero que yo, no crecí con lujos pero fui feliz a mi manera_

-_Y yo quiero que eso cambie_-me dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Mi corazón se había roto completamente en mil cachitos al recordar mi infancia. No es que no fuera feliz pero, siempre necesite de Charlie como de Renée, y no quería que eso mismo sufriera mi hijo, no podía permitirlo

-_No Edward, no cambiara, yo no quiero esa clase de vida, si es que se le puede llamar vida, para mi hijo_

-_Yo tampoco, se que el necesitara de mi como de ti, y siempre estaremos para el_-me dijo

De pronto se formo un silencio consolador y solo escuchaba mis zollo sollos y de pronto Edward comenzó a moverse de arriba-abajo aun abrazándome. Alce mi rostro para verlo y tenia marcas de lagrimas en su rostro, no pude evitar sentirme triste por lo hiriente que habían sido mis palabras, lo mire a los ojos pidiéndole perdón con ellos

-_Edward sabes que te amo, pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo, tampoco quiero tomar una decisión a la ligera, quiero pensar bien las cosas_

Alce una de mis manos para limpiarle las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y el solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

-_Yo también te amo_-me dijo besándome la frente-_tomate el tiempo que necesites, no importa cuánto tardes, es más puedes decirme que no_

-_Gracias Edward_-le dije y lo abrace más fuerte

De pronto el se apodero de mis labios, que se movieron lentamente para explorarnos entre si y después fundirnos en un beso lleno de pasión

●**Edward Pov.**

Habíamos comenzado con una plática inofensiva, pero después cambiaron un poco las cosas al mencionar la herencia

Ver llorar a Bella era lo peor, no soportaba verla así y menos si eran causa de mis malas decisiones, a pesar de que yo mismo podía evitarlo

Cuando menciono la vida que llevo con Renée me hizo darme cuenta que ella había sufrido tanto como yo, sin una figura materna y paterna quien pudiese orientarnos, pero ella al menos tenia a alguien, y yo no.

Mi padre en vida era un abogado pero de pronto enfermo, el lo había tomado como un simple catarro pero se complico y le detectaron cáncer terminal. En ese tiempo yo aun era un pequeño de 6 años y no comprendía lo que pasaba, mi madre solo lloraba por las noches creyendo que yo dormía, mientras la escuchaba a hurtadillas

Exactamente el 24 de diciembre en la noche estaba emocionado con los regalos que podría tráeme santa, mi entusiasmo era demasiado que antes de las 9 de la noche yo ya estaba en mi quinto sueño. En la mañana del 25 corrí ansiosamente para ver lo que me habían traído, al salir de mi cuarto todo estaba en total silencio, pero de pronto un chillido desesperado me hizo retroceder e ir al cuarto de mis padres. Al entrar vi a mi padre recostado con los ojos cerrados, completamente pálido, y mi madre lloraba inconsolablemente tomándole de la mano

Un par de días más tarde me encontraba en los brazos de mamá haciéndole compañía llorando en sus brazos, estábamos en la sala y mi padre estaba dentro de una caja blanca de madera, toda la audiencia lloraba y vestía de negro. Entre todos ellos estaba mi tío Marco, y esa había sido la primero y última vez que lo vi.

Pasando los meses mi madre se veía pálida, sin vida y enferma. Una semana después me encontraba bajo la tutela de mis tíos Carlisle y Esme, habían sido buenas personas conmigo pero después me di cuenta que necesitaba mi propio espacio. Y esa había sido mi mejor decisión en toda mi vida, me había mudado a Denver, en donde conocí a Bella trabajando en un restaurant a las afueras del lugar

Inconscientemente al recordar aquello mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, y fue cuando sentí a Bella tranquilizarse. Supe enseguida que ella se había dado cuenta cuando alzo su rostro y me miro con tristeza y arrepentimiento

-_Edward sabes que te amo, pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo, tampoco quiero tomar una decisión a la ligera, quiero pensar bien las cosas_

Alzo una de sus manos y empezaron a secar las lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos, yo solo pude sonreír pero en su mirada supe que no me veía feliz

-_Yo también te amo_-le dije depositando un suave beso en su frente-_tomate el tiempo que necesites, no importa cuánto tardes, es más puedes decirme que no_

Tal vez eso era lo mejor, que me dijera que no, así nadie tendría que mentirle a los demás

-_Gracias Edward_-me respondió abrazándome más fuerte

Sin pensármelo dos veces, tome sus labios con los míos, fue un beso suave pero en el que le decía que comprendía sus situación y que la quería. Después pasamos a un beso lleno de pasión, e inconscientemente le mordí el labio a lo que ella soltó un gritito. De pronto recordé el día y lo hora y decidí con mucho esfuerzo separarme de ella

-_Se me ara tarde amor, en la tarde te veo_-le dije con una voz entrecortada

-_Está bien, te estaré esperando y quizá te dé una respuesta definitiva_-me dijo

-_No tienes que dármela hoy, podre esperar_

-_Lo pensare, pero será mejor que te apures_-me dijo señalando el reloj de la sala

Mire y me di cuenta que ya eran las 7:45 y podría llegar tarde a mi trabajo

-_Bueno me voy cariño_-le dije dándole un beso fugas en los labios y entrando a la habitación para ponerme los zapatos y un sweater

Después tome la pequeña maleta en donde llevaba mi uniforme, dinero, llaves y el celular. Salí corriendo y antes de irme me despedí de Bella recordándole que no necesitaba una respuesta hoy, que aun podía esperar

Cuando llegue a mi trabajo, me puse el uniforme y comencé a limpiar las mesas, era aun la mañana y los clientes se iban dejando una jugosa propina para después llegar otros y tener que limpiarles la mesa y comenzar de nuevo. El turno de la mañana era agotador, eso sin contar las tardes, por suerte salía antes o a la mitad, pero para poder ganar más a veces tomaba doble turno

Sin darme cuenta ya solo me quedaban 30 minutos para acabar mi turno, pero decidí tomarme un poco más, o quizá el siguiente turno completo, tenia aun que comprarle un vestido a Bella para mañana, y quizás este sería un buen momento para hacerlo

Antes de tomar el turno le llame a Bella para avisarle, así no se preocuparía, aunque ella sabía que a veces podía llegar en la madrugada y ella me dijo que estaba bien

Acabado mi doble turno, fui a los vestidores para ponerme mi ropa normal y salir por la puerta de empleados ubicado en la parte de atrás del restaurante. Eran alrededor de las 6pm cuando salí, así que decidí pasar a comprar un vestido, no sin antes recordar que Bella había escogido el color rojo

Pase a una tienda y revise precios, y de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar y lo saque de mi bolsa, y era un mensaje

_**Edward**_

_**Soy Alice, solo quería avisarte que ya eh conseguido el vestido perfecto para Bella, no me agradezcas que no es nada, tampoco les pienso cobrar, es un regalo por ser unas personas maravillosas conmigo. Mañana mandare a Rosalie para que cambie a Bella, y tú iras a la casa de Emmett, ya está todo listo y salúdame a Bella**_

_**Alice**_

Termine de leer y sonreí para mí mismo, me había ahorrado alrededor de $5,000 por un vestido, era caro pero me gustaba y estaba dispuesto a comprárselo a Bella

Seguramente mañana terminaríamos agotados por la fiesta de Alice, ¿Qué podría salir mal?...

* * *

_**¿Merezco Reviews? ¡Se que**_** sí!**

¡Hola!

Sin duda me ah costado sacar este Capitulo de mi mente, tenia ya la idea plasmada en un cuaderno pero al final me aburrio y no me gusto, así que apenas la acabe, pense que no llegarian las ideas pero ¡Llegaron! aparte eh estado un poco atariada con cosas del cole, ayer me dieron un tema a exponer para hoy, y apenas voy a empezar a escribirlo para presentarlo...Ufff ¡Estres total! Pero pense en ustedes y termine escribiendolo y subiendolo como siempre en Jueves, no podia quedarles mal (:

Por otro lado esta decirles que el proximo capitulo sera la fiesta de Alice, ¿A quien se imaginan que aparecera? Incluso yo estoy esperando mi propia historia y leer sus comentarios

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a **janalez**, &&' a **Nathalia **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas sus Reviews son mi motivo para continuar escribiendo, ¡Son las mejores!... (:_

_Tambien agradesco a todos los que leen aunque no dejen sus Reviws, pero en verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones (:_

Por ultimo, creo que como siempre, espero sus Reviews, ya que son parte esencial, en verdad me gustaria saber lo que piensan, que podria agregarle, que no les gusta...¡sigan leyendo!

Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_

_**¡Hasta el Martes!**_

**Cancion utilizada: **Someone Like You

**Cantante: **Adele

**OP: **Tienen que escuchar la cancion, en lo personal me gusta, ¿Ustedes que opinan de ella?


	7. Chapter 7

******Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

**NOTA: Estoy apenada con el retraso, pero abajo esta mi explicacion espero me comprendan y sin distraerlas más, ¡Disfruten del Cap.!**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**La fiesta**

●**Bella Pov.**

-_Ponte esto, que después tenemos que empezar con tú transformación, en lo que te preparas con esto, me arreglare para apurarnos, Alice nos querrá asesinar si no llegamos antes de su fiesta…_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que me había dicho Rosalie antes de meterme al baño, y darme una ducha relajante pero rápida. Cuando termine me coloque mi ropa interior, que consistía en un conjunto rojo carmesí con encaje, me sentía ridícula en el pero tenía que usarlo. Termine y salí del cuarto de baño para entrar en la habitación de Rose cubriéndome la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, o la que podía, con mis brazos

-_Vamos Bella, apresúrate y déjate de niñerías, te vez hermosa con eso puesto, ven corre tenemos que cambiarte completamente y maquillarte_-me dijo Rosalie

Ella ya estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido negro que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, enseñando gran parte de sus largas piernas, con un gran escote, zapatos de 7cm más o menos de aguja color negro, su cabello estaba suelto con sus ondas sobre sus hombros y con un maquillaje leve que la hacía resaltar sus perfectas facciones haciéndola ver más femenina

-_Vamos Bella, ayúdame acomódate en esto_-me dijo pasándome el vestido rojo carmesí. Regalo de Alice

Tome el vestido y me lo puse como pude. El vestido me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, con un escote no muy grande, y se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, de pronto Rosalie me ayudo a subir el cierre y comenzó con mi maquillaje

-_Siéntate, tengo que trabajar contigo_-me dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente

Le hice caso y me senté enfrente del tocador y ella comenzó. Cuando termino comenzó con mi peinado. Cuando termino no me veía tan mal, mi cabello estaba amarrado en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y unos cuantos se habían escapado acomodándose alrededor de mi rostro, mi maquillaje era leve pero me hacia resaltar

-_Terminamos con lo más difícil, ahora ponte estos, en lo que preparo tú bolsa_-me dijo pasándome unos zapatos y saliendo de la habitación

¿Mi bolsa? Oh dios, quizá esto no podría ser más malo. Baje la mirada a los zapatos que tenía en la mano y me sobresalte al ver que tenían 7cm de aguja, color rojo. Quizá después de esto odiaría este color. Termine con ponérmelos y después salir de la habitación

-_¿Rose?_-le llame caminando por el pasillo-_Rose…_

-_¿Lista?_-me hablo detrás de mi y yo pegue un salto-_lo siento, no quería espantarte, ahora toma esto y llévate este abrigo, tenemos que irnos con Alice ahora_-entro a su habitación y saco un abrigo y su propia bolsa-_bien, vamos_-me dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome a la entrada

El trayecto fue rápido, lo único que quería era que ya terminara esto o por lo menos estar con alguien aparte de mis amigas

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, ella nos recibió y nos dio diferentes tareas para acabar de arreglar su casa. El interior estaba en tonos blancos y verdes, un poco primaveral, pero era Alice, y de ella se puede esperar de todo. Una vez acabamos comenzaron a llegar los invitados como si alguien les hubiese dicho que todo ya estaba listo, y de pronto entraron Emmett, Jasper y Edward

-_Pensé que ya no vendrías_-le dije sonriendo

-_Y yo pensé que ya no llegaba_-me dijo y me beso

Caminamos a una mesa en donde nos sentamos todos y comenzamos a platicar de varias cosas…

La fiesta siguió su curso tan normal, aunque el fuerte sonido te atarantaba era algo de lo que te podrías acostumbrar. Rosalie bailaba con su pequeño Eliot entre sus brazos mientras que Emmett hacia pequeños pucheros, que lo hacían ver a el como él bebe. Por otro lado estaba Alice bailando con Jasper animadamente…

-_¿Vamos?_-me pregunto Edward quien ya estaba de pie a mi lado tendiéndome una mano

-_Claro_-le respondí tomando de su mano

Caminamos hasta la pista con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas y después comenzamos a bailar. Mire a todos lados en busca de alguien conocido pero nada a la vez

En la esquina opuesta a la que estaba, mire a Jacob quien estaba con Leah, ambos se sonreían felices y bailaban. Y decía Jake que solo eran amigos. Sonreí y saque una pequeña carcajada y hundí mi rostro en el cuerpo de Edward para evitar que resonara, como si fuera posible

-_¿Qué te sucede?_-me pregunto

Sin querer contestarle, alce mi mano y señale hacia la dirección en donde estaba Jacob. Al principio sentí como se reía pero después se tenso

-_¿Qué pasa?_-le pregunte

El me miro y después me señalo con la cabeza hacia la entrada. Voltee hacia allí y vi que en la entrada estaban María, James y Tanya. Tal vez podría llegar a soportar a Tanya pero no a María y mucho menos a James, esto era más de lo que podía soportar

-_¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ella aquí?_-le pregunte

-_Tal vez Alice invito a Tanya, pero ella trajo compañía_-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-_Tenemos que decirle a Alice, no le ara gracia ver a María aquí_-le dije

Le tome de la mano y lo jale hasta donde estaban Jasper y Alice. Ella solo sonrió al inicio y después se separo un poco de Jasper, pero el la tomo de la cintura

-_¿Qué sucede? Tienen una cara espantosa ambos ¿Algo va mal?_-pregunto ingenuamente

-_Todo iría bien de no haber sido que ella vino_-le respondí

-_¿De que me hablas? ¿Venir quien?_

-_Mira por ahí_-le dije haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que viera quien estaba

Ella siguió la señal y su entusiasmo se vio remplazado por uno de completo odio

-_Esa… ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ella aquí?_

-_Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto_

-_Voy a hablar con ella ahora, ¿Quién la invito?_

-_Alice, tranquila_-le dijo Edward pero ella le dio una mirada envenenada-_Tanya llego con ellos_

-_Tanya…se lo advertí, pero al parecer se le olvido o no me escucho, pero me va a oír_

-_Alice déjala ya, todos sabemos que no te cambiaria por ella_-le dijo su esposo regalándole una sonrisa-_tú eres mi esposa, mi vida entera junto con Peter_

-_Por eso te amo_-le respondió Alice dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

-_Sera mejor irnos ahora Edward, no valla a ser que se coman enfrente de nosotros_-dije y todos se empezaron a reír

-_Hace mucho ruido aquí, incluso ni mis pensamientos puedo escuchar, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?_-me preguntó y yo asentí

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la parte de afuera de la casa, frente a una pequeña fuente. Me senté en la orilla y él se sentó alado de mí

-_Esto es agotador_-le dije y recargue mi cabeza en su brazo

-_Ya lo se Bella, pero pronto nos podremos ir, deja que se vallan retirando poco a poco los invitados y podremos irnos_-me dijo y yo alce mi cabeza mirándolo a los ojos y me regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-_Hay Edward, ambos sabemos que las fiestas de Alice siempre son las mejores y son incluso de madrugada_

-_Ya lo se, pero esta embarazada_

-_No digas eso, porque de algún lado ella terminara sacando pila_

-_De algún modo te diría que eres exagerada, pero conozco a Alice y tienes razón_

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y él se recargo en mi cabeza, nos quedamos así por un prolongado tiempo hasta que él se movió y alzo mi rostro hacia el de él. Tomos mis labios con los de él fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de pasión. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por una alterada Rosalie que traía en brazos a Eliot

-_Pero que… ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en la fiesta de Alice?_

-_Queríamos tomar aire, adentro esto muy pesado el ambiente_-le respondí

-_De acuerdo, solo no tarden mucho_

Nos quedamos fuera más tiempo hasta que decidimos entrar otra vez. Edward mantenía nuestras manos unidas

●**Alice Pov.**

No podía evitar dejar de mirar a María, y a James, al parecer su relación si iba un poco enserio, lo único que me hacia pensar otra cosa era el echo de que James anteriormente se había presentado con Victoria y ahora con ella

-_¿Qué tanto piensas corazón?_-me hablo Jasper

-_Nada_-le respondí con dulzura dándole un suave beso en los labios

-_Vamos, parece que no están solos mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad ustedes siempre están juntos_-hablo Emmett ganándose un pellizco en brazo cortesía de su esposa-_¡aauch!_

-_Deberías de controlar lo que dices_-le dije alzándole las cejas-_gracias Rose_

-_No me lo agradezcas, en realidad no fue nada Al_-me respondió ella sonriendo

-_Hola, ¿Cómo están?_-preguntaron detrás de mi

Primeramente me tope con la mirada encantadora de Tanya, seguida con la mirada envenenada que me dirigía María y por ultimo la mirada dura de James

-_Hola Tanya_-le respondí sonriendo-_estamos bien gracias ¿Y tú?_

-_Bien, tú fiesta esta mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad eres una buena anfitriona_-me dijo con su voz encantadora

-_Gracias_-le respondí

-_Y ¿Ustedes como están?_-pregunto Rosalie mirando a sus otros dos acompañantes, sin interés en escuchar la respuesta

-_Muy bien querida_-le respondió María con su voz de niña mimada

-_Bueno lo lamento pero tenemos que irnos, Carmen y Eleazar nos deben estar esperando, esperaremos tus próximas invitaciones_-comento Tanya sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-_Es una verdadera lastima que te tengas que ir_-le dije a la vez que me paraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-_te estaré mandando otra, no te preocupes_

-_Me saludas a Bella y a Edward, y nos disculpas con ellos, pero tenemos que irnos_

-_No te preocupes yo les doy tus saludos_

-_Hasta luego_-se despidió James

-_Espero poderos ver pronto_-dijo María

James tomo de la cintura a María y se fueron seguidos por Tanya. Aun no comprendía es el como ella puede soportar a esos dos. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre en mi fiesta que por cierto…

-_¿Dónde están Bella y Edward?_

-_Afuera, me dijeron que dentro de poco entraban otra vez_

-_Ven, vamos a bailar un poco_-me dijo Jasper tomándome de la mano y jalándome a la pista

Nos pusimos a bailar y después vi a Bella y a Edward sentados en una mesa platicando con Rose y Emmett animadamente

-_Vamos a la mesa, ya regreso Bella junto con Edward_

-_Vamos_-me respondió Jasper jalándome hacia la mesa

-_¿Dónde estaban?_-les pregunte una vez llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos

-_Afuera, me sentía cansada y creo que ya estoy mejor_-me respondió Bella sonriendo

-_Tampoco necesitamos explicaciones_-le dije guiñándole un ojo y ella se ruborizo-_¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?_

-_Lo siento_-respondió y se volteo escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de su esposo y yo sonreí, ellos si que eran el uno para el otro

-_Enseguida regreso, Eliot necesita un cambio de pañal_-dijo Rose parándose de la mesa

-_Puedes ocupar mi habitación_-le respondí, ella sonrió y se fue a mi habitación

-_Voy a ver si necesita ayuda, Alice ¿Vienes?_-hablo Bella

-_Claro que si, vamos_-le dije animadamente y subimos a la habitación

Una vez dentro esperamos a que Rosalie le cambiara el pañal al pequeño Eliot y le pusiera uno limpio

-_No creo que algún día pueda hacer eso, ¿Y como es que un bebe hace ese tipo de…cosas?_-pregunte a lo cual las dos rieron

-_No es tan difícil como se ve_-me respondió Bella

-_Tú lo dices porque en algún momento fuiste niñera Bella_

-_Enserio Alice, no es difícil_-me dijo Rose

-_Lo dices porque ya eres madre Rose_

-_Aprenderás Alice_-dijo Bella

-_En algún momento_-concluyo Rosalie y las dos se carcajearon y yo solo alce las cejas enojada

-_Vamos Alice, ríete es divertido_-me dijo Rosalie

-_No para mí, se están burlando de mis inexperiencias como madre_

-_No nos burlamos, es solo que… ¿Qué aras si Peter hace del baño y se ensucia su ropita?_-me pregunto Bella

-_Seguramente llamara primero al hospital para preguntar que es lo que pasa_-se mofo Rosalie soltándose a reír

-_Muy gracioso_-le respondí y luego se me vino una idea a la mente-_¿Qué le ah enseñado Emmett a Eliot? Seguramente le ah enseñado a como defenderse o ir al baño por si solo_

-_¡No! Y no toques ese tema_-me respondió

-_Vez…a mi tampoco me gusta que se mofen de mis inexperiencias, seguramente Emmett es peor de lo que yo seré_

-_Ya no se peleen, demasiado tengo soportando a Jacob y a Edward con sus peleas estúpidas como para escuchar otra_-nos dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

-_Bueno dejemos eso a un lado, y díganme ¿Qué le van a regalar a sus esposos? Digo, se acerca el día del padre…y en si no sé que regalarle a Jasper, estoy entre un libro de guerra o sobre antiguas civilizaciones_-les comente

-_Cierto, hay que pensar en algo_-me respondió Bella

-_Yo tengo un excelente regalo_-comento Rosalie viendo fijamente a su bebé-_¿Ven estas pequeñas manitas?_-pregunto alzando una manita de Eliot

-_¿Qué tiene que ver sus manitas?_-le pregunte confundida

De su bolsa saco una playera blanca sin ningún estampado, y de pronto algo dio un clic en mi cabeza y comprendí a lo que se refería

-_Es un magnifico regalo, le encantara_-comento Bella

-_Creo que una playera con las manitas de Eliot son un buen regalo_-le respondí sonriendo

-_Lo se, por eso pensé en ello_-nos respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Seguimos platicando de cosas que salieran a flote, hasta que Eliot se empezó a poner inquieto y tuvimos que bajar a encontrarnos con los chicos y los demás invitados

-_Ten a Eliot, esta un poco inquieto conmigo_-hablo Rosalie a la vez que le entregaba a Emmett su hijo

Todos sonreímos al ver que se quedaba quieto en los brazos de su padre, a acepción de Edward que parecía horrorizado a ver la escena. Una visión se vino a mi mente…

Edward cargando al pequeño Eddie mientras que Bella descansa, después a Edward corriendo por toda la casa con Eddie entre sus brazos intentando cambiarle el pañal e intentando alimentarlo

-_Despreocúpate Edward, sé que podrás con ello_-le comente sonriendo

-_No te atrevas a burlarte_-me amenazo

-_No me burlo, simplemente estoy dando mi opinión_-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

La fiesta siguió y todo era un completo éxito. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y todos comenzaban a irse, hasta que solo quedaron Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jacob y su novia Leah. Todos me ayudaron a acomodar un poco, ya que quizá tendría una fuerte jaqueca al despertarme ya que dos vasos de Vodka, un Sky, y varios vasos de vino no viajaban rápido. Sabía que tal vez le aria daño a Peter, pero tampoco me había emocionado a tomar tanto

Me gire sobre mis talones al haber dejado el ultimo plato desechable en la bolsa de basura y observe que tanto Edward y Bella tenían una seria platica con Jacob, me acerque a ellos y todos fingieron demencia…nunca crecerán

●**Bella Pov.**

La fiesta de Alice había parecido un éxito al final de todo, todos se habían ido y nos encontrábamos platicando de trivialidades Emmett, Edward y yo hasta que el grandulón tuvo que ir a atender a su esposa y su hijo. Un segundo más tarde tenia a Jacob de mi lado derecho cruzado de brazos

-_¿Qué sucede?_-le pregunte

-_Bella, estaba pensando en lo de mañana, ya sabes…_-comenzó y luego concluyo-_¿En realidad estás de acuerdo con tú decisión?_

-_Sí, creo que es una buena causa, tenemos todo planeado y…_

-_Mañana a las 9 en nuestra casa_-me interrumpió Edward

-_Edward, eres mi amigo casi mi hermano pero ¿Podrías dejar que ella concluya? Su opinión también tiene valor aquí, ¿Lo recuerdas?_-hablo Jacob

-_Bien, termina amor_-me dijo Edward regalándome su hermosa sonrisa

-_No tengo nada que decir, todo está bien_-mentí

Sentía un nudo en mi garganta pero lo superaría…solo un mes. Me había dicho Edward

-_¿Segura?_-me presiono Jacob

-_Sí, completamente, mañana a las 9 te esperamos, evitar decirle a alguien de ello_-le dije

-_Soy una tumba_-me dijo a la vez que sellaba su boca con un sierre y lo lanzaba por los aires

Tan infantil como siempre. Me dije a mi misma, me voltee y de pronto vi a Alice parada junto a nosotros con sus manos en cada lado de su cintura. Me tense al verla ahí y comencé a mirar a otro lado. ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

-_Vamos, dejen de fingir demencia, la novia de el_-dijo señalando a Jacob-_le está esperando en la sala_

-_Bueno chicos, me voy mañana los veo_-se despidió Jacob guiñándonos un ojo-_buena fiesta Alice y por cierto, no es mi novia_-dicho esto se fue

-_No es mi novia_-repitió Alice imitando su tono-_que le crea un ciego_

-_Vamos, no te enfades Peter no te lo agradecerá_-le dije soltando una risita

-_Bueno Alice, ya es tarde y necesitamos dormir, mañana nos vemos_-se despidió Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla

-_¿Tan rápido?_-se quejo

-_Alice, son las 2… ¡Santo cielo! Ya van a ser las 3, y tenemos que madrugar_-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

-_Está bien, mañana nos vemos_

Nos despedimos de todos y luego regresamos a casa, estaba exhausta en cuanto toque el suelo de mi casa con mis pies. Tenía todo tipo de sentimientos, terror, angustia, miedo, tristeza, nervios…estaba hecha un mar de sentimientos y todo por lo de mañana

-_Vamos a dormir amor, te vez muy cansada y nuestro hijo también quiere descansar_-me dijo Edward en mi oído lo cual me hizo estremecer

-_Vamos entonces…_-le invite

Nos cambiamos de ropa, ya que estábamos demasiado cansados como para querer tomar una ducha, así que nos acostamos pronto, una vez que el me abrazo me quede dormida, esperando el sufrimiento de mañana…

* * *

_**¿Meresco Reviews? ¡Vamos que se que sí! (:**_

¡Hola!

**Perdon...Perdon...Perdon...Perdon...Perdon...**

No sé cómo disculparme con todos ustedes, se que prometí el martes actualizar y estoy muy apenada con eso pero en realidad no pude, esta vez no fue un problema de tiempo, si no de salud. El sábado me vi internada en el hospital gravemente, y apenas salí el jueves, porque la semana pasada me fui de viaje por unos libros que solo podía conseguí en otro lugar, y fue allí donde pesque una gripa, se que dirán "¿Gripa? Con una aspirina o un desenfriol se cura, esta está inventando cosas" pero no, yo soy rara en ese sentido ya que me enfermo y los antigripales no me sirven, así que se me complico un poco y ya ven…espero que en verdad me perdonen, tenia los capítulos escritos solo era cosa de subirlo pero no pude ya que me quitaron cualquier tipo de comunicación con el exterior, a acepción de un televisor pero eso no me ayudaba a subir, pero el domingo o el lunes subiré el ultimo capitulo en recompensa a mi falta (:

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a **Abigail hernandez**, **janalez**, **87kris. cullen **&&' a **Nathalia **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas sus Reviews son mi motivo para continuar escribiendo, ¡Son las mejores!... (:_

_Tambien agradesco a todos los que leen aunque no dejen sus Reviws, pero en verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones (:_

Por ultimo, creo que como siempre, espero sus Reviews, ya que son parte esencial, en verdad me gustaria saber lo que piensan, que podria agregarle, que no les gusta...¡sigan leyendo! ya que este es el antepenultimo capitulo

Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_


	8. Chapter 8

**********Summary: **Al morir un tío lejano de Edward, el queda como único heredero de su fortuna, pero para cobrar el dinero hay una clausula que el ignoraba.

* * *

**Cap. 7**

**Fin de plazo**

**●Bella Pov.**

Desperté debido a dos voces provenientes de la cocina y un par de risitas, me levante rápidamente y tome un conjunto blanco, nada muy ostentoso. Me metí al baño para darme una ducha y después cambiarme. Cuando estuve lista ya peinado mi cabello salí y fui hasta la cocina donde estaban platicando Edward y Jacob y el ambiente se torno tenso

-_Buenos días Bella ¿Lista?_-me pregunto Jacob una vez me vio

-_Eso creo…_-le respondí titubeando

-_Bella amor, siéntate y desayuna algo_-me dijo Edward levantándose de su lugar y ayudándome a sentarme

Le hice caso y me senté alado de él. El desayuno fue algo rápido y reconponedor después de la fiestecita de Alice. Una vez termine salimos y nos dirigimos al registro civil a hacer lo que teníamos que hacer. Antes de salir completamente Edward me detuvo y me giro para poder besarme

-_Bella recuerda que esto será breve, te amo, y es un mes mi amor_-me dijo y vi que estaba a punto de llorar pero su orgullo no lo dejaba

-_Eso espero Edward, y yo también te amo_-le respondí devolviéndole el beso

Le abrace de la cintura y él me correspondió el abrazo. Extrañaría tanto esto, estar juntos y ser felices con mi familia. A pesar de que sería por un mes, para mí era algo excesivo pero a Edward no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, y el único afectado como yo era Jacob. Alzo mi rostro haciendo que lo mirase y me beso, sabiendo que este sería un beso de despedida

-_Te amo_-me dijo y me tomo de la mano

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzamos como los esposos que en verdad éramos. Cuando llegamos al registro Edward pregunto por un licenciado el cual nos casaría y entonces de pronto voltee inmediatamente al oír aplausos dentro de un modulo. Al poco tiempo salió una pareja abrazada demostrándose su cariño. Trague saliva con dificultad y mire a Edward quien solo agacho la mirada

-_Señorita Isabella y señor Jacob pasen por favor_-anunciaron del modulo donde había oído hace poco los aplausos-_no olviden a su testigo_

Pasamos al modulo, a pesar de ser pequeño se veía muy gris y aburrido. El nos miro y comenzó a mover un par de papeles, después salió y en poco tiempo volvió a entrar otro sujeto trajeado

-_Bien señores, yo soy Aro Vulturi y seré su juez quien los casara_-se presento-_primero que nada quiero saber si vienen a fuerzas o por su propia voluntad_

-_Propia voluntad_-le respondí inmediatamente y el asintió

Tomo en sus manos unos documentos y comenzó a dar su discurso solo esperaba con ansias a que se acabara ya…

Ahora me encontraba enfrente del juez que nos casaría. En cuanto yo firmara aquel documento quedaría casada con Jacob. Con lágrimas en los ojos voltee a ver a Edward quien me miraba triste, pero asintió, y en sus ojos me recordaba que esto era por un corto tiempo

Voltee a ver a Jacob, quien me miraba con tristeza, y en sus ojos se podía notar que no aprobaba lo que hacíamos, a pesar de que era lo que él siempre había querido y soñado

-_Firme aquí por favor_-hablo el juez y le paso el bolígrafo a Jacob

Voltee a ver a Jake y él me miro, yo solo asentí ante la pregunta que me hacían en silencio sus inquietantes ojos negros. Entonces se agacho y firmo el papel

Más lágrimas se desbordaron de las comisuras de mis ojos, y agache la mirada, mirando el sencillo atuendo que llevaba, no era la gran cosa, solo una falta blanca, una camisa a juego, con unos zapatos blancos. Y mi cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo en la parte de atrás, sujetada por pasadores

-_Solo falta su firma y quedaran casados, por favor…_-me dijo el juez sacándome de mis pensamientos, alce la mirada y él me paso el bolígrafo que tenia Jacob hace unos segundos

Voltee mi vista hacia Edward, le brillaban los ojos, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero intentaba tragarse su orgullo y asintió. Voltee y vi a Jake quien se encontraba frustrado por lo que hacíamos, puse una mano en mi vientre y volví a agachar la mirada, no quería hacer esto, pero era para una mejor vida, después de un mes dejaría esto y volvería con mi Edward, y nuestro chachito de felicidad que llevaba en mis entrañas, a mi hogar…

**●Edward Pov.**

Estaba triste, sí creo que eso definiría lo que sentía de verdad, nunca pensé que ver a Bella junto que Jacob me resultaría tan difícil de aceptar aun siendo por corto plazo y fingido. Trague saliva y suspire, no podía cometer una estupidez, tenía que controlar los celos que me carcomían vivo, Bella era la que estaba sufriendo en este momento, había tomado una gran decisión en tan solo 6 días, que tal vez le cambiaria la vida completamente. Pero simplemente era difícil ver cómo le daba una oportunidad a Jacob. Por más estúpido que fuera mi idea, era una posibilidad realmente razonable, quizá Bella fingiendo ser su esposa por un mes, se daría cuenta que en verdad lo amaba, que él era su verdadero amor, con quien desearía estar el resto de su vida, alguien que valiera más que yo y le diese lo que yo no puedo darle y sin más me dejaría

De pronto alce mi rostro y volteo a verme Bella, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sabía que estaba a punto de llorar tanto como yo quería hacerlo ahora. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, tratando de darle ánimos y diciéndole mentalmente que sería por un mes. Un largo mes

De pronto triste volvió a voltear a ver el discurso que seguía dando el juez. Al parecer parecía que Aro me estaba torturando, parecía que me daba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas e interrumpir la boda, o quizá solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que los novios pensaran seriamente aceptar o no. Novios. Si claro, yo soy su esposo, único y verdadero esposo. El que en estos momentos se está muriendo de celos al ver como su aun esposa, se casa con su mejor amigo

-_Firme aquí por favor_-hablo el juez y le paso el bolígrafo a Jacob

Bella y Jacob se dirigieron una mirada significativa, a lo cual Bella solo asintió y Jacob sin ganas se agacho y firmo el papel. Bella bajo la mirada y se quedo así por un buen rato hasta que el juez dijo lo que yo estaba temiendo escuchar en todo este tiempo

-_Solo falta su firma y quedaran casados, por favor…_-hablo el juez sacando a Bella de sus ensoñaciones, alzo la mirada y el juez le paso el bolígrafo

Antes de firmar volteo a verme, y para este entonces tenía un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía como siempre. Me limite a asentir y ella volteo a ver a Jake antes de firmar. Poso su mano en su vientre y agacho la mirada para firmar finalmente

Tome unos segundos en procesar finalmente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba regalando a mi esposa, dejándola libre para irse con otro. Ella era mi esposa, una Cullen y no podía aceptar que hiciera una estupidez por mi culpa. Mi boca se abrió rápidamente antes de procesar las palabras

-_¡NO!_-grite inmediatamente y Bella volteo a verme sorprendida

Al principio sentí su mirada confundida. Como si me dijera que es lo que me había poseído para hacer eso

-_¡NO! Ella no puede casarse con él, porque ella es mi esposa_-dije ahora señalando a Bella. No podía dejarla, no podía separarla de mí

EL rostro de Bella mostro felicidad, tanto que jamás la había puesto así, pero de pronto regreso su mirada llena de confusión. Me miro directamente a los ojos y pude sentir como ella me decía que había perdido quizá todo lo que había querido. Pero nada podía superar a Bella, ni siquiera el dinero. Podría seguir con mi empleo, trabajar horas extras o buscar un trabajo aparte, eso no me importaría

-_Señor Cullen, ¿Está usted consciente de lo que acaba de decir?_-pregunto el juez

Podía apostar a que por el rostro de Aro pensaba que estaba loco, o pensaba que había sido engañado por ellos, o solo estaba tomado

-_Sí, y también lo estoy de que ella está esperando un hijo mío y por eso también no se puede casar con el_

Jacob resoplo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Incluso más de lo que una persona podría estarlo

Bella aun confundida camino hasta mí, puso una mano a cada lado de mi rostro. Eso se sentía tan bien, y yo solo pude sonreír, pero no con tanta felicidad

-_Edward, ¿Qué haces? ¿Te das cuenta que perderás la herencia?_-me pregunto

Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos y empapados por haber llorado anteriormente

-_Sí y no me importa, no soporto ver cómo te casas con otro enfrente de mí, creí que me moriría de dolor y tristeza al ver como a ustedes los declaraban marido y mujer, como nos declararon nosotros_-le respondí con toda la sinceridad, y sentí como un lagrima salía de la comisura de mis ojos. Tome aire y repetí lo que el padre nos había dicho cuando nos caso-_"Hasta que la muerte nos separe Bella"_

-_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_-me dijo a la vez que secaba mi rostro y yo el de ella

Estaba tan feliz, a extremos que podía llorar o gritar de emoción. Al final de cuentas el dinero no lo es todo si no estás con la persona que en verdad amas. Le tome entre mis brazos girando con ella y después la bese con todo mi amor. Como siempre seria

**●Bella Pov.**

Suspire y antes de que la punta del bolígrafo pudiera tocar el papel escuche algo que nunca me lo había esperado

-_¡NO!_-al escuchar el grito voltee y vi a Edward con los ojos vidriosos y rojos

Lo mire confundida ante repentina decisión que había tomado, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-_¡NO! Ella no puede casarse con él, porque ella es mi esposa_-volvió a hablar ahora señalándome

Una enorme felicidad me envolvió a tal grado de querer gritar de alegría, pero inmediatamente fue remplazado nuevamente por confusión. Mire directamente a los ojos a Edward transmitiéndole lo que pasaría por lo que acababa de decir. Significaba que no nos otorgarían un documento donde dijera que Jacob y yo estábamos casados y de paso perdería la herencia, su herencia

-_Señor Cullen, ¿Está usted consciente de lo que acaba de decir?_-pregunto el juez

Aro estaba desconcertado ante la confesión de Edward. Seguramente pensaba que como siendo yo su esposa me casaba con otro y sobre todo por tomarlo a el por testigo

-_Sí, y también lo estoy de que ella está esperando un hijo mío y por eso también no se puede casar con el_

Jacob resoplo a mis espaldas y lo mire para ver una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, signo de que estaba feliz de la decisión que había tomado Edward ante esto

Aun confundida camine hasta Edward y le tome el rostro con mis manos, el solo me sonrió escondiendo la tristeza que le embriagaba

-_Edward, ¿Qué haces? ¿Te das cuenta que perderás la herencia?_-le pregunte en voz baja con mis ojos empapados por las lagrimas que ya habían salido

-_Sí y no me importa, no soporto ver cómo te casas con otro enfrente de mí, creí que me moriría de dolor y tristeza al ver como a ustedes los declaraban marido y mujer, como nos declararon nosotros_-me dijo a la vez que una lagrima se escapo de la comisura de sus ojos-_"Hasta que la muerte nos separe Bella"_

-_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_-le dije de vuelta y le seque la lagrima y el seco las mías

Me tomo entre sus brazos alzándome por los aires y me beso, un beso lleno de pasión y amor, este era mi lugar, y siempre seria así. Hasta el fin de nuestras vidas

**●Jacob Pov.**

Todo había resultado un éxito. Edward se había arrepentido a la última hora, pero lo suficiente como para impedir que se llevara a cabo su estúpido plan. Bella estaba feliz con él y siempre seria así

Voltee a ver al juez quien miraba la escena petrificado y después tome los papeles en mis manos, los mire por última vez para cerciorarme que Bella no había firmado y tener que llevar a cabo un divorcio express

-_Esto ya no lo necesitamos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo_-hable a la vez que rompía en mil cachitos el papel

-_Ya veo, me alegra que esto se haya solucionado, aquí entre nos, siempre supe que ellos tenían algo y que en algún momento alguien cedería, lo que no comprendo es porque fue él, en vez de ella_-me comento con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

-_Amor…fue amor señor juez. Ella no quería arruinarlo y él, no pudo resistirse_-le respondí y él solo asintió con la cabeza-_y gracias, por haberme hecho caso en tardar un poco con la lectura, sabía que comprendería_

-_Por nada señor Black, solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir_-me respondió

Voltee a ver a mis dos amigos, quienes se reían y regalaban miradas llenas de amor. Como siempre tenía que ser, una familia en proceso hasta que sus corazones dejaran de latir. Para toda la vida…

**_Fin…_**

* * *

_**¿Merezco Reviews? Se que si así que ¡Vamos! (:**_

¡Hola!

Haay no saven lo feliz y maravillada que estoy al poder terminar mi primer historia, tal vez fue un extraño final pero, diganme ¿Les gusto? Haay no saven lo bien que se siente haber recibido sus Reviws, Alertas de la historia, Alertas de Autor...estoy muy complacida al saber que les gusto la historia y quiero agradecerle a todas las que leyeron porque me han seguido en mis locas ideas hasta el final y han soportado un poco mis cursilerias de todo corazon ¡Gracias! estoy muy emocionada y un poco cursi con esto pero es algo memorable...

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco a **87kris.** **cullen**, **janalez**,** Nathalia **por sus Reviews, Gracias chicas sus Reviews son mi motivo para continuar escribiendo, ¡Son las mejores!... (:_

_Tambien agradesco a todos los que leen aunque no dejen sus Reviws, pero en verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones (:_

Por ultimo, espero sus Reviews sobre mi final (:

_**Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos!**_

No se preocupen, tendran un poco mas de mis locuras por un rato muy largo, pronto actualizare mi otra historia y comenzare con otra, no se preocupen mis hermosas lectoras...

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_

_**Nota: **Acabo de actualizar mi otra historia "Entre la verdad y el engaño" las invito a que pasen a leerla y dejen sus Review's (:_


End file.
